Revelations and Manipulations
by elphaba-thropp
Summary: What really happened when Elphaba & Fiyero walked off into the mist? Read on to find out! A combo of the book & musical.
1. Chapter 1

Elphaba liked the darkness of her hiding place. It made her feel safe and relaxed, two emotions she never experienced much in her life. She had been there for only an hour but it seemed like an eternity. "Where the hell is Fiyero?" thought Elphaba as she shifted restlessly. She was beginning to feel claustrophobic in the tiny pit. "They are probably celebrating my 'death'," she mused bitterly. A small smirk flitted across her lips. "Well, at least I did something right for once."

A sharp rap above her head startled her. "Elphie?" a male voice whispered.

"Fiyero, thank Oz."

Elphaba shielded her eyes in anticipation of the unforgiving glare of daylight. She was surprised to see night had fallen. Fiyero's blue diamond skin seemed to reflect the moonlight.

"Fae, we need to move quickly. A group of the Wizard's loyalists are on their way here to ransack the castle. If they find you here they will kill you for good."

Elphaba reached down for her satchel and broom. Her hat had somehow been misplaced in the earlier commotion.

"I'm ready."

Her eyes darted around cautiously as Fiyero helped her out of the pit.

"Here put this on."

Fiyero handed her a large hooded cloak. She smiled at him gratefully and put it on.

"I'm so glad you're safe. I thought you might have been...," she trailed off, tears stinging her dark eyes.

"I know. But I'm here now and we are going to get through this together."

"Oh Yero, where are we going to go? I feel like no place is safe anymore."

Fiyero stroked her long, black hair. "I found a secluded cave a few miles from here. I've been watching it for weeks. No one has ever used it. I used to hide out there when I was a small boy." He kissed her emerald forehead. "Let's go before the Loyalists find us here." He took her hand and began their long journey.

They traveled by night and slept in small caves during the day, taking turns as a watch. After four days they came upon the cave. It was surrounded by a huge rock outcropping that concealed the entrance. "Yero, it's perfect!" Elphaba smiled for the first time in four days. She wrapped Fiyero in a warm, embracing hug. He was stunned for a moment because Elphaba was not one to display her emotions so readily. Suddenly she pulled away, realizing what she was doing. "We better head inside before we are spotted." She scaled the outcropping as nimbly as a mountain goat. Fiyero shrugged and followed close behind.

Once inside the safety of the cave Fiyero could see Elphaba visibly relax. He walked up behind her and circled his arms around her waist. She leaned against him, and they stood for a while just listening to the sound of their breathing. Finally, Elphaba

turned to face him. She looked at him so lovingly that Fiyero could feel his heart melting. "I'm sorry about before. I just didn't feel comfortable out in the open." Fiyero smiled at her and brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"It's okay. I was a little surprised at your reaction. You're not usually like that."

Elphaba blushed and turned away from him. "I don't know what came over me but it's strange."

"What is?" Fiyero asked. She turned to face him.

"It felt nice to be able to trust someone for a change." She flashed him a big grin before taking the Grimmerie out of her satchel.

"You kept that book?" Fiyero inquired.

Elphaba looked at him steadily and simply said, "You never know when it might come in handy. Besides it's of no use to the Wizard now that I'm gone."

Fiyero regarded her for a moment before saying, "Maybe you're right."

Elphaba studied the ancient writings trying to decipher their code and unlock their secrets. The words began to swim before her eyes. She would have continued reading despite her fatigue but the light was starting to fade outside and darkness was pervading the cave. Elphaba and Fiyero lay down and slept with their arms around each other. As the night grew darker Elphaba snuggled closer to Fiyero. "I love you, Yero," she whispered before drifting into a peaceful slumber to the sound of his heartbeat.


	2. Chapter 2

_...Elphaba sat gazing intently into the distance. A small troop of Gale Forcers were leading yet another prisoner to the Wizard. She was too far away to be noticed but she had a talent for stealth nonetheless. As they drew nearer she saw the prisoner was female. "I bet they'll be very entertained by her," thought Elphaba wryly. She shuddered in spite of herself. The group was about to pass her hiding place when she noticed the woman's curly blonde hair. Elphaba's eyes widened in shock. It couldn't be. Not her. Anyone but her. _

_The Gale Forcers stopped about ten feet away, throwing the prisoner to the ground. The leader brandished a menacing whip. _

"_Now then, tell us where she is!" demanded the soldier sharply. _

"_I-I don't know." a small, high-pitched voice answered. It was a voice Elphaba would have recognized anywhere. _

"_Liar!" CRACK! The whip cam hurtling down on the small figure's back. Elphaba flinched at the woman's pitiful yelp. Her hands clenched into fists so tight her nails were digging into her flesh. _

"_I'm going to ask you one more time. Where is she?" _

_She could only sob, her tiny figure shaking. _

"_Answer me!!" CRACK! _

"_She's dead! Why do you have any reason to believe she's alive? If I thought she had survived don't you think I would have searched for her?" she asked. WACK! A thick-gloved hand collided with her face. She was sent sprawling across the arid ground. _

_Her body lay still. Elphaba couldn't stand much more of this. She was visibly trembling, her body aflame with rage. "If she won't talk then we'll have to give her a little incentive." A cruel grin materialized on the leader's face. "Strip her and tie her to that rock." He gripped the whip tighter. "She'll talk when I'm through with her." He moved to where the woman was tied. As he raised the whip Elphaba leaped toward him. "GLINDAAAAAAAA!"_

She jolted awake, her body covered in sweat. Her skin was burning from it.

"What's wrong Fae?"

She turned to look into Fiyero's face, etched with concern. It had all been a horrible nightmare. She still could not shake the cold feeling in her heart. "Something terrible is going to happen to Glinda. I've got to help her!" Elphaba leaped to her feet. Fiyero grabbed her hand to stop her. She wheeled and faced him with the iciest glare he had ever seen. "Let go of me. I won't let her die!"

"Elphie, listen to me. You can't go back. They will kill you for sure this time. I couldn't stand the thought of losing you."

Elphaba jerked her hand from his grasp. "Oh, but you can stand the thought of Glinda being tortured to her death just fine!" she spat out fiercely.

"No, I don't want her to be harmed just as much as you do, but you can't just..."

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot do. She's the only person who ever truly cared about me, except for you. I am not going to stand idly by while she is put through unspeakable misery because of me." Elphaba's voice trembled with emotion. "I would die for her just as I would die for you." She looked Fiyero straight in the eye, daring him to stop her.

He just sighed and said, "Then I'm coming with you."

"Fiyero, if they find you with me we will both be killed. I don't want to be the cause of your death."

"I'm not letting you go alone."

He grabbed herby the shoulders and pulled her towards him. "Let me help you. You need to stop being the strong one all the time. Your life would be so much easier if you could learn to accept help from those who love you."

"I wish I could Yero, but it's like I've been destined to lead a life of pain. Every time I try to do some good it gets thrown in my face. I'm tired of being the blame girl. I don't know what I did to deserve this life." She shook her head sadly. "It doesn't matter now. What's done is done and there's nothing I can do to change it."

Fiyero hugged her tightly and rubbed her back gently. He wished he could take her pain away and set her free.

"Elphie I..."

"Shhh...," she put a jade finger on his lips. She kissed him deeply, hungrily. For a moment the world seemed to stop spinning. She pulled back abruptly. "Sweet Oz! Glinda! We have to hurry!" She grabbed her broom and dashed out of the cave with Fiyero following close behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Glinda sat on her window seat observing the radiant green of the Emerald City. It looked best at night, lit by some inner energy. A single tear slid down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away. The Emerald City always reminded her of Elphaba. She also seemed to posses an inner light that made her shine. She missed her dreadfully.

"I can't believe she's dead," she thought sullenly. "If only things had turned out differently. What I wouldn't give to go back to those carefree days at Shiz." Glinda sighed and rose from the window. She slowly climbed into her spacious pink canopy bed and snuggled deep down into the comforter.

"Oh Elphie!" she cried before violent sobs racked her body. Elphaba watched her silently from the adjacent window. She felt relieved to see Glinda safe at home, for now.

"I just want to watch over her tonight."

"Maybe the window is unlocked. We can hide ourselves better and keep a closer watch," Fiyero suggested.

Elphaba nodded in agreement. She peered into Glinda's room. She could see the blanket rising and falling in a slow, steady rhythm. "She's asleep now," Elphaba whispered. Slowly, she opened the window. It opened without protest. She breathed an inward sigh of relief. They moved like shadows across the room. Fiyero found a large wardrobe for them to hide in. Elphaba smiled.

"Some things never change," she thought fondly. As he opened the door it emitted a small creak of protest.

"Who's there?" Glinda asked.

Elphaba and Fiyero froze in their tracks. "I demand to know who is sneaking around my room," Glinda added huffily. "If you don't show yourself I'm going to..."

"You're going to what Glinda? Beat me with a pink ruffle?" Elphaba teased.

Glinda flicked on the bedside lamp. Elphaba blinked furiously as her eyes struggled to adjust to the light. Glinda's hands flew to her mouth. This was all a crazy dream. An apparition sent to haunt her. Fiyero and Elphaba couldn't be standing in her bedroom if they were supposed to be dead. She flung the covers off and scrambled to her feet. They stood for a long time staring at each other. Finally, Glinda spoke.

"Elphie, is it really you?"

"How many green women do you know?" Elphaba joked.

"Oh Elphie! I thought I had lost you!"

Glinda flung her arms around her dear friend. Elphaba stood stone-still but patted the mass of blonde curls that adorned her former roomie's head. When Glinda stood back her blue eyes were brimming with tears.

"I can't believe you're both still alive."

She flung her arms around Fiyero as well. "I'm being a terrible hostess," she said suddenly. She bustled around the cavernous bedroom gathering chairs.

"Please sit down."

Fiyero and Elphaba obeyed and sank wearily into the plush chairs. "So what have you been up to?" Glinda inquired as if they were sitting down to afternoon tea.

"Well, we've been seeing the countryside," Fiyero replied.

"If by 'seeing the countryside' you mean hiding out in secluded caves like a pair of fugitives then I would be in no position to argue," retorted Elphaba.

Fiyero gave her a look but he could see in her eyes that she was teasing him. Glinda smoothed a stray curl.

"Well, you certainly have been busy."

They all laughed a little at this before falling into a deep silence.

"I missed you."

It was Elphaba who had spoken, startling Fiyero and Glinda.

"We came here because I thought you might be in danger."

Her fingers twisted nervously while she told them about her nightmare and how she had to see Glinda for herself. Glinda gently put her cream colored hand on her friend's emerald one. "You shouldn't worry about me Elphie. And you certainly shouldn't be venturing out of hiding. What if you're seen? You don't exactly blend into the crowd." Elphaba smiled ruefully at this. Still, she had disappeared before, and she could do it again if need be.

The sun was beginning to rise over Oz.

"Fae, we'd better get going."

Elphaba looked at Glinda. It seemed that she was looking through her somehow. As if she wanted to see her soul.

"Come with us."

"What?" Glinda said, taken aback by her request.

"I have a terrible feeling that the Wizard is going to come looking for you. He might use you to draw me out of hiding,"

Glinda was torn for a moment. If she stayed behind Elphaba would risk getting caught to check on her. If she went with her it would be awfully strange were Glinda the Good to suddenly vanish. She looked into Elphaba's eyes which were half expectant, half worried. Well, she had refused this offer once...

"Ok Elphie. I'll come."

Elphaba's eyes filled with joy.

"Let me just pack a few things and we can be on our way."

"Ummm Glinda. Don't go crazy. We live in a cave remember?" Fiyero said.

Glinda pouted for a moment before selecting a simple pink frock from her voluminous wardrobe. "I'll follow by bubble," Glinda announced.

"No. We'll be spotted for sure," Elphaba said. "We'll travel by foot."


	4. Chapter 4

The whole of Oz was holding its breath, waiting for some unseen threat. The air was deathly still. There was no sign of life anywhere. Even the moon seemed to turn in on itself. The three friends cast no shadows that would betray their movement. Glinda shuddered.

"Is it always this creepy at night?" she thought.

She looked at Elphaba who was leading the troop. Her face was rock solid, her brow furrowed in deep concentration. Her lip twitched slightly and Glinda knew she was nervous. That always happened when something was worrying her. She gently laid her hand on Elphaba's shoulder in an encouraging manner. Elphaba gave her a half smile and continued to move through the courtyard. Fiyero kept watch in the rear to make sure they weren't being followed. Elphaba stopped suddenly.

"Get down!" she hissed.

They all ducked behind a large rose bush. A tiktok was marching through the courtyard followed by five Gale Forcers. Elphaba's eyes narrowed and blazed with intense hatred.

"I knew it!" she thought to herself. "We got to Glinda just in time."

She glanced back at Fiyero and mouthed "I told you so." Fiyero couldn't believe what he was seeing. Elphaba hadn't had a foolish nightmare. She had had a vision of what was to come. He was glad he had listened to her. They could hear the soldiers attempting to break in. Elphaba motioned for them to follow her. They crept out of the courtyard in utter silence.

They reached the outskirts of the city just as day began to break. The sky was ablaze with life. Blood reds, sunflower yellows, and pumpkin oranges swirled in a never-ending vortex.

"It's amazing," Elphaba breathed.

She had forgotten how beautiful the world could be. She had grown accustomed to the dark, colorless gray haze that seemed to surround her and dull her senses. The Great Kells loomed forebodingly in the distance.

"Home is a four day journey from here," Fiyero told Glinda. A cold wind whistled past them. Elphaba shuddered fiercely.

"There's a storm coming. I can feel it."

"We'd better hurry and find shelter for you then," Fiyero said.

On the horizon a huge blanket of clouds was rapidly advancing.

"There's nowhere to run for cover. The clouds are moving too quickly!" Glinda cried.

Splat! A gigantic raindrop landed squarely on Fiyero's head. Plop! The rain was falling harder now.

"Fiyero!" Elphaba cried. Her face was twisted in pain. "It hurts like hell!" she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Everyone huddle together," Glinda said.

She pulled her wand from her pocket and waved it around them. A pink bubble formed, shutting out the stinging rain. Elphaba trembled on the smooth floor of the bubble. Glinda produced a white lace handkerchief from her other pocket and handed it to Elphaba.

"Thanks," she replied weakly.

She began to dab the wetness from her vibrant skin. The rain beat a soothing rhythm on the surface of the bubble. Fiyero cradled Elphaba in his arms. She soon fell fast asleep, her worn out body sagging against Fiyero's.

"So how are things with you and Sir Chuffrey?" Fiyero asked Glinda. Glinda sighed and looked away, her eyes shimmering with moisture.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."

"It's ok. It's just that I have no connection with him. It was a marriage for wealth and social status. He's always away on business, and he's old enough to be my father." Glinda chuckled a little and said, "Who would have thought that Glinda the Popular would end up being so unhappy while the green outcast..." She trailed off and looked from Elphaba to Fiyero. Fiyero lowered his head. "I am happy for you both. Really," Glinda said.

"Looking back I realize popularity isn't everything. And just between you and me, I was always jealous of Elphie."

Fiyero's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You?" he exclaimed.

"She was a little awkward when she was younger, but she blossomed into a beautiful, exotic young woman. And she always had gorgeous hair. I wish I had hair like hers."

"So that's why you used to treat her so horribly," Fiyero said.

Glinda nodded sadly. "I truly regret all the mean things I said and did to her."

"I'm sure she forgives you. She would never have come to see you if she hated you," Fiyero commented. He reached out and held Glinda's hand. "Stop beating yourself up. It's all in the past now."

Glinda gave him a small smile. Elphaba stirred in her sleep.

"She looks so peaceful when she's asleep," Glinda remarked. Fiyero nodded in agreement.

"Look the storm is over." Glinda removed the bubble as a rainbow stretched across the clear blue sky.

"How long have we been sitting here?" Elphaba asked groggily.

"About an hour," Fiyero answered.

"How are you feeling?" asked Glinda.

"A little stiff, but much better. Thanks again for your help. Maybe I should start traveling by bubble," said Elphaba.

The three friends exploded in a fit of laughter at the thought of Elphaba floating around in a pink bubble.

"In all seriousness, I could teach you how to conjure a bubble for occasions such as sudden rainstorms," Glinda offered.

"It would be a good skill to learn just in case. But right now we should continue on our way. The sooner we get back home the better," replied Elphaba.

They traveled day and night only stopping to eat and nap. They reached the cave at nightfall on the fourth day. As they came closer, Elphaba could sense that something was wrong.

"We shouldn't go in there," she said.

"What's wrong Fae?"

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling."

"I'm going to take a look," Fiyero declared.

"Fiyero be careful" Elphaba pleaded.

"I will be," he said before giving her a quick kiss.

He crept slowly toward the cave. He could hear a fire crackling inside. He peered between two rock peaks and couldn't believe what he saw.

"Boq?" he inquired incredulously.


	5. Chapter 5

_Note: I do not own any of these characters. They are the property of Gregory Maguire._

Boq leaped to his feet. "Who's there?" he demanded. "Show yourself!"

"Take it easy Boq. It's only me." Fiyero revealed himself from behind the rocks.

"Fiyero?? I thought you'd been killed."

"Well, I am very much alive though I have seen better days." Fiyero replied.

"It's good to see a friend." Boq remarked.

"I agree with you there Boq." said Fiyero. "I'll be right back."

Fiyero disappeared behind the rocks and ran to Elphaba and Glinda. "What is it?" Elphaba asked.

"You scared us half to death when you climbed down into the cave. I had to hold Elphaba back." Glinda piped in.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. I have a surprise for both of you."

He grabbed both of them by the hand and practically dragged them to the outcropping. They quickly climbed the rocks and found themselves face to face with their old friend Boq.

"Biq?" Glinda gasped.

"It's Boq." He sighed. "But yes it's me."

"Oh Boq! It's so wonderful to see you!" Elphaba exclaimed.

Boq hadn't noticed her and nearly collapsed in disbelief. "But...but...y-you're supposed to b-b-be..."

"Dead. So I hear. You shouldn't believe everything you hear." Elphaba stated. "I see you're still infatuated with our dear Glinda." she observed.

Boq's face turned a brilliant shade of red and he lowered his head.

"I'll take that as a yes." Elphaba giggled.

"Oh you're impossible Elphie!" exclaimed Glinda.

"How did you come to find this place?" Fiyero questioned.

"Well, after the alleged melting of the Wicked Witch of the West I decided to go to her castle and see for myself and to pay my respects. I figured I would wait until the initial fervor died down before beginning the journey. I've only been traveling about a week."

Elphaba was touched that Boq would travel such a great distance to pay respects to her memory. They had been schoolmates and he had obtained valuable documents for her to aid Doctor Dillamond's research. She never realized that he considered her to be a close friend.

"Why are you looking at me like that Elphaba?" asked Boq.

"I'm just surprised that you would travel all this way just for me."

"We'd been through so much I felt you deserved at least that much." he replied simply.

"I never knew you were so thoughtful Boq." Glinda said.

"You remembered my name!" Boq cried.

"There's hope for the world yet." Elphaba remarked sarcastically.

"This world is full of strange surprises." Glinda responded. She had a strange look in her eyes, one that none of them had ever seen before.

"I think we should leave them alone." Elphaba whispered in Fiyero's ear.

He nodded and led her into the back of the cave where there was a slightly smaller space. Glinda and Boq began to have a long talk.

"I'm glad it was Boq who found our cave and not the Wizard's men." Elphaba told Fiyero.

"So am I." he replied as he held Elphaba. He began absentmindedly twirling a section of her long, midnight hair around his blue diamond finger.

"What are we going to do?" Elphaba wondered out loud. "We can't stay here forever. Eventually we will have to come out of hiding."

She took Fiyero's hand in her own, a river flowing through a green meadow. "For once I would like to be able to live a normal life." She looked deeply into Fiyero's eyes. "To raise a family."

He kissed her tenderly. "We have our whole lives ahead of us Fae. We will be able to live them the way we choose someday."

Elphaba sighed heavily. "I'm just tired of sitting around, unable to change what's been happening."

Fiyero knew how much she hated feeling weak and powerless. Her frustration was taking a toll on her. She was starting to look thin as if her emotions were eating away at her.

"Fae you need to relax. Right now there is nothing you can do but wait. Don't let it get to you. Here, eat some of this." He handed her some bread and fruit. "You're going to worry yourself sick."

Elphaba accepted his offering even though she wasn't very hungry. She felt as though a crowd of munchkins were dancing in her stomach. She ate some of the fruit to make Fiyero happy. As she ate she gazed at him, deep in thought. Her eyes began to trace the pattern of diamonds on his torso. She would never get over how beautiful they made him.

"What are you thinking about?"

Fiyero's soothing voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Nothing it's just...I don't know how you put up with me. I'm hot-headed, irrational..."

"Beautiful." Fiyero supplied.

Elphaba made a face. "I'm being serious."

"So am I." he replied.

"Anyway, we seem to balance each other out. You're level-headed and laid-back while I'm just..." She let the sentence hang.

"You're fiery and strong-willed. I've never seen anyone as passionate about justice as you are. There should be more people like you in the world." Fiyero said.

"Minus the green skin." remarked Elphaba bitterly.

"No. Green skin and all." he said sternly. "It's not the packaging that matters. It's the person inside."

"Always the romantic." teased Elphaba.

"I'm just getting warmed up." Fiyero replied mischievously. And he covered her with kisses.

Boq and Glinda stared at each other in total silence.

"Why did you remember my name?" Boq asked quietly.

"I-I don't know." Glinda paced nervously, unsure of what to say. "It's like something just clicked in my head and suddenly I didn't see an annoying little boy. I saw a sincere, caring man."

Boq looked at Glinda and said, "I've never stopped loving you. There wasn't a day that passed when I didn't think of you. I wanted so badly for you to see me as a person."

"Oh Boq! I feel awful about the way I treated you! I was young and self-absorbed. I've grown so much since Shiz. I guess I realized there's more to life than killer good looks."

Boq burst out laughing. "And what, may I ask, is so humoracious?" Glinda demanded.

"I'm just happy to see you haven't changed completely. There's still a tiny seed of conceit deep inside." Boq answered.

"Hmph!" Glinda crossed her arms huffily.

"C'mon Glinda. I was only teasing. Lighten up." said Boq as he tickled her.

"S-stop!! I'm v-very t-t-ticklish!" Glinda squealed.

He loved the sound of her high, tinkling laughter. It reminded him of wind chimes in a gentle summer breeze. They collapsed in a fit of giggles.

"How adorable." Elphaba remarked, interrupting their reverie.

Boq sprang to his feet. "We were just...she...I..."

"It's ok. You're allowed to have fun. Don't stop just because I'm here." Elphaba told him.

"And just what were you two doing all this time?" Glinda wanted to know.

"If you must know we were having a nice chat." Elphaba replied as she shot Glinda a 'not now' look. Glinda's eyes twinkled with anticipation.

"It's getting late and I want to get an early start tomorrow. You are all welcome to join me. I don't know if it would be too painful for you to return to the castle Elphie." Boq said.

Elphaba thought for a moment before saying, "I would like to know where Chistery is. I hope he's still alive."

"I'm sure he is Fae. He's smart. He probably flew to safety once Dorothy showed up." Fiyero replied.

"There's only one way to find out." Glinda said. "Now if you two gentlemen will excuse us we have some girl talk to tend to." Once again Elphaba was dragged to the far recesses of the cave.

Glinda plopped herself onto the sandy ground. Elphaba sank down wearily opposite her.

"So what really happened back here?" she asked, her eyes aglow with curiosity.

"Nothing happened. We just talked."

"Elphie, you never were very good at lying." Glinda reminded her.

"You're right. I hate when people lie. But I really don't think it's any of your business."

"Fair enough but we're best friends. We are supposed to tell each other everything!" Glinda whined.

"Some things are better left unsaid." responded Elphaba.

Glinda let that sink in for a minute before asking, "You really love him don't you?"

"I do." Elphaba said softly. "I want so badly for our life together to be stable but I don't see that happening anytime in the near future."

"Things will get better Elphie. And you and Fiyero will have a wonderful life together." Glinda told her quietly.

Elphaba could only shrug her shoulders dejectedly. "We should really think about getting some sleep." Elphaba said, changing the subject. "We need to leave early if we hope to make it to Kiamo Ko before winter settles in." Elphaba shuddered at the thought of snow.

"I'm going to sleep by the warm fire." Glinda announced.

Elphaba, who didn't fare well in high temperatures, opted for the cool solace of the inner sanctum where she drifted into a fitful slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

_Note: I do not own any of these characters. They are the property of Gregory Maguire._

She awoke to the sensation of warm breath on her neck. She rolled over only to come face to face with Fiyero.

"Good morning sleepyhead." he greeted accompanying it with a long, loving kiss.

"Mmmmm....and what a good morning it is." she murmured drowsily. "What time is it?"

"Just about eight." Fiyero replied.

"We should get going." Elphaba yawned.

"We should," said Fiyero as he snuggled closer, "but I'd much rather stay here." He started to tickle her but she hit him playfully.

"Let's go before we lose anymore time." Elphaba said as she stretched.

She rose and walked to the larger room. Boq and Glinda were eating breakfast. Glinda looked up as Elphaba entered.

"My, don't we look rested." she remarked.

"For a change." Elphaba replied.

Boq handed them each some fruit. They quickly finished breakfast and left the cave. Summer was fading fast but the sun still scorched the four friends as they trudged through the Great Kells.

"How can it be this hot when it's so early?" Glinda whined.

Elphaba rolled her eyes and replied, "It's the summer."

She was trapped between a rock and a hard place. Her sweat was making her skin tingle uncomfortably and the Vinkus River was posing a threat to her right. All she could do was use Fiyero's shirt to dab the moisture from her lush skin. She had protested when he offered it to her because she hadn't wanted the sun to burn him. In the end Fiyero won by assuring her that he would cool off in the river if he felt the slightest burn. Boq was ahead of them, his face full of determination.

"We are making good time." he thought.

"Look!" Glinda shouted.

A swarm of flying monkeys was flying overhead. They looked like they were heading straight for them.

"Quick! Over here!" Fiyero directed them.

They headed for a huge boulder. They crouched behind it, silently waiting for the monkeys to pass.

"They're gone." Boq whispered. They crept slowly out from behind the boulder.

"For now." Elphaba said. "But they'll be back soon enough."

"We'll have to travel by night from now on." Fiyero decided.

"It's too dangerous in the daylight." Glinda agreed.

They set up camp by the boulder and waited until nightfall. Everyone was nervous and jumped at the slightest sound. Every shadow was an enemy, every creature a foe who could reveal their identity.

"I feel like we're being followed." Glinda whispered urgently.

"It's probably just a squirrel or something." Boq answered unconvincingly.

Elphaba turned her head swiftly. "Was that a gleam of metal?" she thought.

Her throat tightened and she swallowed hard. She gripped Fiyero's hand tightly. They started walking more quickly. An undeniable creak started to follow. Their quick pace soon graduated to a run.

"Oh!" Elphaba cried as she stumbled over a rock and fell to the ground. Fiyero ran to her side. As he reached down to help her up he felt a cold, metallic grip on his wrist. He turned and came face to face with their pursuer, one of the Wizard's tiktoks. Fiyero fought with all his might but he could not break from its steely grip.

"Let him go. I'm the one you want." Elphaba told the machine.

It looked at her for a moment before releasing Fiyero. He ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"I won't let you go." he whispered in her ear.

"I have to end this once and for all. If I run now they will only find me again and put you in danger. Go find Glinda and Boq. I'm a big girl. I've beaten the Wizard before I can do it again." She kissed him deeply, confidently before turning to the tiktok. "Ok you junk heap. Let's go."

Fiyero watched helplessly as the love of his life walked away into the hands of the enemy.

"I won't let you fight alone." he swore to Elphaba silently. He ran to find Boq and Glinda. Boq leaned against a tree, panting. Glinda plopped down beside him and took a drink from the river.

"I hope they made it." Boq told Glinda. Fiyero came running up alone.

"Where's Elphie?" Glinda inquired. He told them what had happened as tears streamed down his face.

"How could she just walk away like that? Doesn't she know how much danger she's putting herself in?" Fiyero asked them.

"That's why she walked away. She knew we would be in just as much danger if she tried to run. She doesn't want us to suffer because of her." Glinda answered.

"Well I'm not going to sit by and let her face the Wizard alone." Fiyero said fiercely. "I'm going after her."

"So are we." Boq said. "We are all in this together whether she likes it or not."

"To the Emerald City!" said Glinda.

A big thank you to all who sent reviews. I love getting them!! I'm glad you are enjoying my little baby. :) Keep em up!


	7. Chapter 7

_Note: I do not own any of these characters. They are the property of Gregory Maguire._

The tiktok led Elphaba down a long, green corridor. She had walked its length freely long ago. Now she traveled its grandeur a prisoner and a warrior. She held her head high in defiance. When they came to the massive double doors the tiktok left her alone.

"ENTER!!" a deep voice boomed.

"Oh please!" Elphaba thought. "Is he still using that tired old act?" She pushed the doors open and entered the mouth of the beast. "Honey, I'm home!" she shouted sarcastically, her rich voice reverberating in the vast space.

"Elphaba, it's nice to see you haven't lost your razor-sharp wit." the Wizard responded.

"What do you want with me? Haven't I suffered enough?" she asked.

"Want? Why, nothing my dear child. Can't a lonely soul, such as myself, simply have a pleasant conversation with an old acquaintance?" he said.

"Hahahahahahaha!" she cackled. "We have nothing to say to each other. I almost gave you a second chance but you proved to be just as rotten as before. You want to destroy anything that is a threat to your 'power'. That's why you imprisoned Dr. Dillamond. That's why you continue to hunt me." Elphaba said icily.

"The truth is I have something to confess. I didn't even realize it myself until Glinda made it all clear to me." the Wizard told her.

"What does Glinda have to do with this?" asked Elphaba suspiciously.

"On the day you supposedly melted she came to me with a small, green glass bottle. She told me she had only seen one other bottle like it. She had been in this room and I had offered her a drink from it. She told me it was your mother's and you kept it to remember her by. It was then that I realized...I'm you father Elphaba."

"No. You're lying. That's impossible." She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Is it? Think about it Elphaba. Why else would you have such power? The Grimmerie came from my world. That's why you can decipher it with such ease. You are a child of both worlds."

Elphaba could only stare at him in total shock. How could this monster be her father? Did that mean that somewhere deep inside she was evil too? Could everything she'd fought against her whole life be what made up her very core? No. She was better than that. Why else would she care so much about stopping the Wizard's treachery? He may be her father but she was nothing like him.

"You may be my father but that doesn't mean I am going to stop my campaign against you."

"I didn't expect you to. I was hoping we could reach an accord."

"Right. Because that worked so well the last time."

"Hear me out."

"I've heard you out before and quite frankly I'm through with words. They are nothing but empty vessels of false hope." She turned to leave.

"Forgetting something?" the Wizard asked. He held out the small green bottle. "Just to show there are no hard feelings."

She considered him for a moment before closing her hand around the surprisingly cool glass. "Thank you," she whispered before exiting the throne room.

Safe outside the palace Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief. That had gone surprisingly well. She was still reeling a bit from the news the Wizard had divulged to her. The Wizard was her father. Elphaba was about to mount her broom to find her companions when she heard a familiar voice call her name. Fiyero, Boq, and Glinda came running up to her. Fiyero lifted her off the ground and twirled her around.

"Thank Oz you're safe!"

"I told you I could take care of myself," she said matter-of-factly.

"So what happened? I want to hear every detail." Glinda gushed.

Elphaba recounted the events that had taken place only moments earlier.

"Wow!" Boq exclaimed. "Your father is THE Wizard of Oz? That's quite an honor."

"It would be if he hadn't done some horrible things in the past." Fiyero reminded him.

"I still have this nagging feeling in the back of my mind but I think things will start to get better." Elphaba told them.

"I'm glad to hear you say that," Fiyero said to her, "because there's something I want to ask you."

What is it?"

He removed a small box from his pocket and got down on one knee. Inside the box was a beautiful ring with the most brilliant emerald Elphaba had ever seen.

"When you walked away with that tiktok I realized how empty my life would be without you. I don't want to lose you. Will you marry me?"

Her hands flew to her mouth. She was at a loss for words. "Of course I will!" she shouted as she circled her arms around his neck.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that," he grinned.

A raging sea of emotions roared deep within Elphaba. Joy, uncertainty, anxiety, and hope funneled through her veins making her head reel.

"Are you all right Fae?"

"I'm fine I'm just overwhelmed by all of this."

"Oh Elphie! I'm so happy for you! You deserve each other." Glinda exclaimed as she wrapped her best friend in a bone-crushing hug.

"Now where have I heard that before?" Elphaba teased.

"Must you always have a sarcastic comment on the tip of your tongue?" Glinda sniffed, mildly put off.

"I find it quite endearing actually." Fiyero piped in.

"Thank you. At least someone appreciates me."

"Ok children. Enough immaturity for now," said Boq.

"You're right. We've lost a lot of time. We really need to hurry if we hope to make it to Kiamo Ko before the road freezes." Fiyero agreed.

"We'll never make it if we walk." Elphaba said. She held her broom level with her waist and motioned to Fiyero. "Get on."

"You're going to fly?" he asked incredulously.

"I told you I worked things out with the Wiz...with my father. I only have a tiny nagging in my brain because I'm not used to trusting people. And quite honestly, I fear snow more than I fear him at the moment."

Fiyero nodded and positioned himself on the polished wooden handle. Elphaba quickly sat in front of him and prepared to take off. She turned to Glinda, who had formed a bubble around Boq and herself, and said, "You ready?"

Glinda simply nodded and rose gracefully into the air.

"Hang on," she warned Fiyero.

He clung to her midriff tightly and braced himself. The broom ascended rapidly under her skillful control. Fiyero had never flown before in any vessel and he found the experience thrillifying. He felt so weightless and free. He could see why Elphaba enjoyed flying so much.

Elphaba was in autopilot. She had made this journey many times before. She concentrated on the cool wind rustling her long, midnight hair. She loved the deep, soulful sound it made as it rushed passed her ears. It made her feel alive. She wanted to shout out loud. She had missed this most of all when she had to hide out. Up here, no one could tie her down. No one could tell her what to do. She controlled her destiny. Not some foolish old Wizard, even if he was her father. Kiamo Ko was not too far off. Elphaba swallowed hard and she could feel Fiyero tense behind her. This was it. Could she face a part of her past that was more painful than water?

Glinda and Elphaba descended on the grounds of Kiamo Ko. Glinda's appearance was immaculate as usual but Elphaba looked as if she had been through a tornado. She quickly smoothed her hair as a result of Glinda giggling in her direction.

"You still look beautiful." Fiyero whispered as he kissed her ear. She smirked at him in a half-pleased, half-disbelieving fashion. Boq turned to face Elphaba.

"You sure you want to do this?"

Elphaba nodded grimly. Her features looked set in stone as she strode over to the main doors and pushed one open.


	8. Chapter 8

_Note: I do not own any of these characters. They are the property of Gregory Maguire._

She was met with a cold, damp air. The house, burdened by its horrific past, seemed to sigh. Glinda shivered. Elphaba stepped into the one place she had called home in her former life. Her companions followed close behind.

Death hung in the air as thick as fog. Elphaba could practically hear the voices of the Gale Forcers ringing off the walls, their boots echoing in the corridors. The castle was in disarray. The four companions began climbing the main staircase. Fiyero stopped in the first room to the left when they reached the landing. He knelt on the floor beside a bow and arrow that was leaning against the stone wall. Elphaba knelt beside him in an effort to comfort him.

"This room belonged to my sons," he explained to Boq and Glinda. "I gave this bow and arrow to my oldest son, Manek, for his tenth birthday. It was the year he should have been accepted into the tribe as a man."

He looked around as tears welled up in his eyes.A sob escaped his lips and he buried his face in his hands. Elphaba held him close and rocked him like a baby. Glinda watched Elphaba stroke his hair; she couldn't help but notice what a caring mother Elphaba would be one day. Fiyero's sobbing slowly ceased.

"Come on," Elphaba said softly. She led Fiyero and the others out of the room and down the hall. As they passed another doorway, Glinda couldn't resist peeking inside. Fiyero entered behind her as she gazed around the room.

"My daughter Nor's room," he said.

She couldn't believe how many horse figurines there were. Shelf after shelf was filled with horses. There werebrown ones, black ones, Pintos, Arabians, all in various poses and sizes.

"She really loved horses." Glinda commented.

Fiyero nodded. "I promised her I would teach her how to ride when I returned from the Emerald City. By the time I escaped from the Gale Force's prison camp...they were gone."

"Fiyero, I'm so sorry," said Glinda. "What was the camp like?" She knew it would be painful for Fiyero to talk about but she thought it might help release some of the pain.

"It was...unlike anything I have ever experienced. There was so much suffering. The guards beat the prisoners mercilessly and for no reason. They told us it was good for our morale, that it would keep us in line. They were wrong. It only made me more determined to escape. I wanted to make sure Elphaba was ok. The Gale Force was looking for her but they found me instead. We had been having an affair which is why you saw me in the Emerald City. They thought she would come to my aid but she and I had agreed that she would go on without me. She wasn't too happy about it but I managed to convince her that I would find my way back to her one day. It took me ten years but I kept my promise. We formulated a plan to stage her death. The Wizard was becoming more hell bent on eliminating her and he was using Dorothy to get to Elphie. He knew Elphaba wanted her sister's shoes more than anything so he gave them to Dorothy as a bargaining tool. I'm just glad she didn't get severely burned by the water."

She placed a dainty hand on his arm. He could only sigh and exit the room.

They caught up to Elphaba and Boq at the end of the hallway. A second staircase twisted in front of them leading up into the tower. Slowly, the four friends made their way to the heavy oak door at the top. Deep marks slashed its surface in an ugly, disfiguring manner. Everyone knew how the marks got there but no one spoke a word. Elphaba held her breath as she slowly turned the brass doorknob. The door opened quietly, reflectingthe solemnity of it surroundings. Elphaba tentatively stepped inside and a wave of memories washed over her: angry voices, an uncontrollable fury, her fury. All of it wasdirected at the farm girl who had gotten ensnared in the Wizard's web of lies and deceit and was used as an innocent tool of destruction and chaos. The glass beaded shoes glinted in the firelight, taunting her. She had lunged for the one thing her sister had left behind. Her dress had gotten too close to the fire and quickly flared. The girl had screamed before grabbing the bucket used to stop a leak in the roof. She remembered the pain as the water made contact with her sensitive skin. It hadn't been enough to do any serious harm but she had screamed as if she had been dying. She sank to the floor before slipping through the trap door below her, just as she and Fiyero had planned. Frantic footsteps stomped above her head before silence settled in.

"Fae?" Fiyero asked as he came up softly behind her. She was jarred to her senses as the memories faded.

"If this is too much for you we can leave." She shook her head fiercely. "No. I'm fine now." She looked at Fiyero and added in a softer tone, "Really."

"Elphie! Look what I found!" Glinda shouted. She brought it to her triumphantly. It was a black hat. Her hat, though it was covered in dust. "I found it under the bed," She explained. Elphaba gently brushed it clean.

"Thanks," she said quietly. A rustling from behind them made them turn around swiftly. Elphaba saw a shadow out of the corner of her eye. "There's someone here," she said, stating the obvious.

Boq peered around nervously. Fiyero walked over to the far corner of the room which was hidden in shadow. The figure leaped at him as he came within breathing distance.

"Aaaaagghh!" he screamed as his unknown assailant attacked.

"Chistery! Get off him!" Elphaba commanded. The winged monkey obeyed and ran to his mistress. She stroked his brown fur lovingly.

"You gave me quite a fright Chistery." Fiyero told him. He chattered incessantly, elated to be reunited with his mistress. He grabbed Elphaba's hand and led her to the closet.

"What is it Chistery?" she inquired. He pointed to the door and motioned for her to open it. She slowly turned the doorknob. She opened the door and inhaled sharply. What she saw nearly caused her to faint.

**A huge thanks to Sweet Saturn for beta reading for me!!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Note: I do not own any of these characters. They are the property of Gregory Maguire._

A boy of sixteen years old sat huddled in the dark closet.

"Sweet Oz...Liir," Elphaba exclaimed softly.

He had lost a lot of weight but overall looked healthy. He slowly stood and walked past her into the room. He stared at Fiyero, Boq, and Glinda. There was something familiar about his face, but Glinda couldn't figure out what. She studied him and slowly it dawned on her.

"Fiyero, he looks just like you," she commented.

Elphaba groaned. She turned to face her friends but couldn't look Fiyero in the eye.

"Could you excuse us for a little while?" Fiyero asked Boq and Glinda.

Boq nodded and attempted to drag Glinda out of the room. She reluctantly followed. Fiyero exhaled slowly before facing Elphaba and Liir.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?" he asked her.

She couldn't answer. The hurt in his eyes made it difficult for her to find the right words, to explain why she hadn't told him.

"Fiyero I...," she began, fumbling with her emotions. She walked over to Liir and put her hands on his shoulders. He flinched slightly, unused to being touched. Elphaba winced. She had been like that once. "This is your son."

Fiyero pushed back his blonde hair. "And when were you planning on telling me about our son?" he inquired with a slight edge to his voice.

"I didn't tell you about Liir because I thought he had been taken by the Gale Force and killed. You had already lost three children. I didn't want to add another death to that list."

Fiyero sighed. "Did Sarima know?"

Elphaba shook her head. "She never gave me the chance. I felt she had a right to know, but she was too distraught over your death. Well, when we thought you were dead."

"You're my father?" Liir had spoken for the first time, startling them both.

"Yes. And I'm sorry I couldn't be a part of your life until now," he said, truly meaning it.

"And Nor, Manek, and Irji were my siblings?"

Elphaba nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. Elphaba struggled to hold back her own.

"You were so young, and I didn't think you would fully understand. I couldn't even tell Sarima. How could I have told you?" she answered.

"You could have at least told me you were my mother. Manek had to enlighten me to that fact," he remarked sarcastically.

"I know I have never been particularly maternal toward you Liir, but I never neglected your basic needs. I was a very sick woman at the time. I never meant to harm you." Elphaba told him, her voice straining with emotion.

Liir could only glare at her, the glare was all too familiar. "Well you have neglected a very crucial need. True, I had food to eat, clothing to wear, and a place to live. But I didn't have love. I was treated like a necessary evil. Only dealt with because I was there, and you couldn't get rid of me. Why couldn't you love me?" he demanded as tears welled up in his eyes.

Elphaba hung her head. "I couldn't even love myself then," she responded in a barely audible whisper. "All my life I had been hated. No one loved me so how could I love back? But I am learning and it's all because of your father."

She held Fiyero's hand tightly in hers. Liir crossed his arms and shifted nervously. He had never liked seeing his mother sad. She hadn't been terrible. He could have been completely ignored.

"I'm sorry Mom."

It was the first time he had addressed her as such and was surprised at the ease with which it was said. Elphaba's face reflected her shock. She was rendered speechless for a moment.

"It's ok. You have every right to be angry," she said. "I promise to try to be a better mother from now on because I do love you. I just needed to learn how to show it."

She looked Fiyero in the eye and said, "I owe you an apology for not telling you about Liir. It was a very confusing time for me. I was in a daze for most of it. It didn't even matter because I thought you had been killed and..."

She would have continued if Fiyero hadn't brought his mouth down roughly on hers. When he finally ended the kiss Elphaba sighed.

"I was babbling again, wasn't I?"

"Yes, you were," Fiyero chuckled softly.

"As long as I'm in a repentant mood I want to make a quick stop before we leave," said Elphaba. She opened the door into the hallway. Glinda nearly toppled onto the floor at the unexpected action.

"I tried to keep her away Elphie," said Boq. Elphaba could only glare at her bubbly, blonde friend.

"I was going to find out anyway. I figured I would save you the trouble of repeating it," she responded huffily. Elphaba softened at her friend's indignant face. She rubbed her temple with her hand.

"Well, I guess I won't have to introduce our son then," she said.

"I know who you are Miss Glinda but I don't know who he is," Liir said, indicating Boq.

"My name is Boq. Your parents and I went to school together," He shook the boy's hand.

"Now that we're all acquainted we should get going. You can all go ahead. There's something I have to do first," Elphaba said.

She turned and reentered the room. In the far corner was a small staircase which she quickly descended. At the bottom of the stairs was another door. Elphaba ducked into the small chapel that lay behind it and knelt in front of the altar. For a while she was simply still, appreciating the tranquility. She was never one to pray but her years at the mauntery had taught her as much. This time would be different. This time she wouldn't be reciting from memory, she would be speaking from her heart. After taking a deep breath she began.

"Thank you to whatever being or spirit is watching over my pathetic existence. Thank you for keeping the few friends that I have safe. I am more grateful than words can express that Fiyero and Liir are alive. I don't know what I would have done without them." She paused to collect her thoughts. "If you can hear me Nessa, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for disappearing and leaving you alone at Shiz. I wasn't a very good sister in that regard, and I regret that more than you could ever know. If I could live my life over again I would change so many things. Every decision I've made has ended in disaster although, I think my luck is changing. I miss you terribly. You should be here right now. That wretched farm girl almost ruined everything that I care about. But she also made me realize that I had to deal with my grief. That's why I'm talking to you now. You must be thrilled that I'm finally in a chapel of my own free will."

Elphaba smiled a little before her eyes started to fill up with painful tears. She broke down as the heaving sobs racked her body. She was almost about to wipe the offending moisture off her face when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Here, use this," Fiyero said softly.

He handed her a handkerchief. She accepted it with a small smile before burying her face into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and rubbed her back soothingly.

"So much for that," Fiyero laughed softly.

They sat for a while in silence, gently rocking back and forth. Eventually, her crying stopped, and her breathing evened out.

"Better?" asked Fiyero.

Elphaba nodded and wiped the last of the liquid assassins from her eyes. "This was Irji's favorite place. The whole time I lived here he would be here most of the time. I never understood why he loved it so much until now. It's so beautiful."

He nodded in agreement. Fiyero had always enjoyed being there just before dawn. He loved to watch the colored light from the stained glass creep across the stone floor, bringing it to life. Elphaba rose and started toward the door.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Fiyero asked.

"I'm fine now," she responded before returning to him. She kissed him sweetly. "Let's go join the others," she said. They left the chapel and ascended the stairs.

**Thanks again to sweet saturn for beta reading!!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Note: I do not own any of these characters, except for Keahn, Jiana, and Leina. All others are the property of Gregory Maguire. Thanks again to my beta reader sweet saturn!! You rock! I don't know how you put up with my lack of commas. lol_

The sun was just beginning to set as Elphaba and Fiyero emerged from the bowels of the castle. Boq and Glinda were deep in conversation with Liir. The boy was talking very animatedly, apparently recounting an adventure. Boq was the first to notice their approach.

"Is everything ok?" he asked.

Fiyero grasped Elphaba's hand and responded, "We just needed some time to work things out."

"Liir was just telling us about his life here at Kiamo Ko. They used to call you Auntie Witch?" Glinda giggled.

Elphaba placed a hand over her eyes and let out a sound of disgust. "How did I know that would come back to haunt me?"

Fiyero slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I bet you loved that."

She ribbed him playfully. "I was not a pretty sight back then," she murmured back. "I was scarier than usual if you can imagine that."

Fiyero kissed her cheek before saying, "I can't imagine you being scary at all."

She scoffed at his statement. "You've always had an idealistic view of reality."

Fiyero shrugged. "I am who I am. It works for me."

He shot her a charming grin that caused her to laugh out loud. It was a rich, soulful sound that came from deep inside. It had been a long time since she had laughed out of pure happiness. Liir watched her in awe. He had never seen his mother laughand he had never noticed how beautiful she was.

"There's something I have to show you. I didn't know what it was until now," Liir said to his parents. Elphaba and Fiyero watched their son remove his shirt. On his chest was a single blue diamond. Elphaba gasped and looked at Fiyero. They were both in shock. Fiyero looked into his son's deep green eyes.

"Do you know what that means?" he asked him.

Liir shook his head. "No, I don't."

"Every Arjiki develops certain markings when they reach puberty. Each shape and placement means something. Your marking means that you are honest and loyal. You follow your heart and face challenges with courage." Fiyero removed his shirt and pointed to his chest. Liir could see the pattern of diamonds that ran down in two straight lines.

They smiled at each other before replacing their shirts. Elphaba couldn't help smiling as well. She was relieved that Fiyero and Liir were getting along so well.

A spear whistled through the air and landed with a thunk at Fiyero's feet. He yanked it out of the ground and looked to see who had thrown it. In the distance, a man and a young girl were approaching. The man was tall and muscular. He walked with dignity and strength. His skin was a deep shade of blue, almost navy. Black swirls snaked across his skin. When he reached Fiyero, he knelt in front of him.

"My Lord," he said. His deep, rich voice rumbled like thunder.

"Rise friend," Fiyero bade him and handed back the spear. "I see your aim is still bad," he teased.

The man laughed and replied, "I could have hit you if I wanted to, but I was aiming at the scorpion at your feet." He pointed to the now dead scorpion which was an inch from Fiyero's foot.

"You have saved my life yet again. It's been too long Keahn."

Keahn nodded. "It's been ten years. Your people feared the worst. I am happy to see you are alive and well." He motioned to the young girl. "This is my daughter Jiana."

Liir couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked to be about his age. She had lilac skin with deep purple swirls. Her raven hair spanned the length of her back. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She made Dorothy look homely. She smiled at him and he immediately blushed. Liir quickly hid his face. Fiyero introduced everyone. Once that was done, Keahn turned to Fiyero.

"I have come here to alert you to the sufferings of your people, the few that are left anyway."

"What do you mean?" asked Fiyero.

"After your disappearance a group of soldiers came to the Vinkus. They were sent by the Wizard to flush out the Wicked Witch. We told them that we did not know anything because news does not travel here very fast. They became furious and accused us of hiding her. They tore the village apart. Many warriors were lost. There were just too many of the Wizard's men." Keahn hung his head in sorrow. "They killed my wife as punishment for leading an attack against them."

Everyone was shocked. Fiyero's face became hard and grim.

"Take me to them," he said.

Keahn led the party to the village. Elphaba couldn't believe what lay before her. Burned-out homes stood like empty memorials. Women and men moved about in skeletal vessels of their former selves. She could hear children crying in the distance.

The Wizard had caused more destruction, and all because of her. Would this vicious cycle ever end? That's why the Gale Force showed up at the castle all those years ago. She looked at Fiyero and tried to swallow past the lump in her throat. She could see that he was deeply troubled by what had happened to his people. She could also see his anger rising. She gave his hand a squeeze and rubbed her thumb along the back.

"Let's help them," she said.

"I don't even know where to begin," he replied.

"We should start with the children. You have not seen them yet," Keahn said.

They followed him down a muddy road to the center of the village. A huge hut stood there. They all filed in and looked around in silence. There were two rows of cribs and small beds. Many of the children were injured or ill. Healers moved from child to child, doing what they could to ease the suffering.

"How could this happen?" Glinda wondered sadly. "They are all so young."

"Life can be cruel from an early age," Elphaba responded firmly. She knew that from experience.

"Many of the children are orphans. Their parents were executed by the Gale Force," Keahn informed them grimly.

From the back of the hut came the shrill wailing of a baby. Elphaba moved quickly toward the sound. Everyone watched her in silence and shock. When Elphaba reached the crib she found an infant girl. She could not have been more than six months old. Her tiny face was red from crying, and she wailed furiously. Elphaba felt a tug on her heart and reached down to pick up the baby.

"Shhh…it's ok. There's nothing to be afraid of."

The little girl immediately became quiet. She opened her eyes and stared at Elphaba. Her eyes were a dazzling, sapphire blue. Elphaba was at a loss for words. She had never seen anything so beautiful. She didn't know why she felt so compassionate towards this little baby. She supposed she saw her late sister in this tiny girl.

The baby seemed to need extra attention that no one was able to give her with so many sick children to worry about. Elphaba started to rock the baby in her arms and began to sing a lullaby that had been sung to her as a child. Everyone in the hut listened intently. Elphaba had a beautiful voice, and Fiyero wished she would sing more often. He remembered the first time he had heard her sing. It had been in a café near Shiz. He had promised he would sing after her, but she had blown him away. The baby smiled at Elphaba and reached for her face. Elphaba took the infant's tiny hand in her own. Soon the baby was asleep, and Elphaba gently laid her back in the crib.

"You are amazing," Fiyero said.

Elphaba blushed. "You forget I had a younger sister."

Keahn came up to her and said, "That child has never taken to anyone like that. She has always been difficult. Her parents died before they could name her. She has been such a handful that no one has even thought to give her one."

"Leina," Elphaba said softly. "It means 'beautiful one'."

She gently touched the baby's face. Fiyero looked at Elphaba and smiled. Just when he thought she would always be afraid to open up, she turned around and did the opposite. He swore she loved to be unpredictable just to keep people off their game. Boq, Glinda, and Liir came to look at the baby.

"She's adorable!" Glinda gushed.

While they were busy looking at Leina, Fiyero pulled Elphaba to the side.

"You're really worried about the baby," he said.

Elphaba looked over at the crib. "She's all alone. I know how that feels. No one should have to grow up like that."

"I don't know how you are going to take this, but I think we should adopt her."

Elphaba's eyes radiated surprise. "Do you really mean that?"

"You've already given her a name, and I am just as taken with her as you are. She needs a loving home, and I think we can give her that."

Elphaba hugged him tightly. "I don't deserve you Yero."

"Of course you do." He hugged her back. They shared a long kiss before joining their friends to tell them of their decision.


	11. Chapter 11

_Note: I do not own any of these characters except for Keahn, Leina, Jiana, Tar,and Mikail. The remaining characters are the property of Gregory Maguire._

The last four months had been hectic. Fiyero had been busy helping the healers while Elphaba looked after Leina. At first, Elphaba had protested because she wanted to do more, but Fiyero convinced her that she needed to rest for a while. Liir and Boq helped rebuild the huts that had been destroyed and Glinda aided the elderly. It had been a lot of work, but their efforts were not in vain. All of the huts were rebuilt and the sick were healed, except for one. At the rear of the village stood a gravestone. It bore the name of the one little boy who did not survive, Mikail.

Fiyero had taken the boy as his special mission. He tended to Mikail day and night, never leaving his side. Sometimes, Elphaba would visit with Leina. The baby seemed to cheer Mikail up. He had begun to improve, growing stronger under Fiyero's careful watch. One night he developed a high fever. Fiyero tried everything he could to break the fever but to no avail.

Fiyero cradled Mikail in his arms and watched the young boy slowly die. When Mikail drew his final shaky breath, Fiyero could see the fear in his eyes. He faded silently from one world to the next. Fiyero had wept for days, blaming himself for Mikail's death. Elphaba was constantly by his side doing all she could to comfort him. He didn't sleep for two weeks. Mikail's frightened eyes haunted his dreams.

However, today was a special day, and Fiyero had improved in recent weeks. The snow had all but melted, and flowers were beginning to bloom. Elphaba sat in front of the mirror and tried desperately to fix her hair.

"Urgh! This is never going to work! No matter what I do it doesn't look right. I don't know why I'm even bothering. I'll never be beautiful." She paced the room and wrung her fingers.

"Hey, hey, hey. Take it easy. And stop saying you'll never be beautiful. You know that you have always been gorgeous and you always will be," Fiyero said while massaging her shoulders. He stared at her in the mirror. She looked stunning in her white wedding dress. It was nice to see her wearing a color besides black for a change. There was a light knock on the door.

"Come in," Elphaba said wearily.

Glinda came in wearing a sleek pink gown. "Elphie!" she gasped. "Your hair is all wrong. Sit down. Let me fix it for you."

"Take your best shot. I've been fighting a losing battle all morning."

Glinda deftly braided Elphaba's long locks. When she finished there were two thin braids running along either side of her head. They met and wove down the middle together. The rest of her hair lay loose. Elphaba smiled at her dearest friend and gave her a big hug.

"It's perfect. Thank you."

"It was nothing."

Fiyero squeezed her shoulders. "Are you ready for this?"

Elphaba took a deep breath and held it for a second before releasing it slowly.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

She lifted Leina out of her crib and handed her to Glinda. Liir appeared in the doorway looking very handsome in his suit.

"Everyone is ready for you."

"We'll be right there," Fiyero said.

He grabbed Elphaba's hand, and they walked out of the hut. Glinda followed close behind with Leina who was staring around in wonder. She looked adorable in her lavender dress adorned with little embroidered daisies. Her dark hair was held back with a small silver clip on the side of her forehead. Fiyero and Elphaba walked slowly down the dirt road to the center of the village. Elphaba was still amazed at how much they had accomplished in such a short amount of time. The huts stood strong and secure. There was no evidence of the destruction that had consumed the village a few months prior. The village holy man stood there waiting.

Elphaba tried to calm her jittery nerves. Fiyero had warned her that there would be a tattooing ceremony following their vows. She had picked a pattern to be painted onto her skin. Her water allergy would ensure the process was permanent. She had been reluctant at first, but she had wanted to be as much a part of Fiyero's culture as possible. It was a big decision, but she figured she was already different from everyone else. When they reached the holy man, Elphaba and Fiyero knelt before him.

"We have come together today to join two souls. They have been through much turmoil and heartache, yet they remain together. They have chosen to spend eternity with each other. Elphaba and Fiyero would like to recite their own vows in place of the traditional ones."

Elphaba and Fiyero rose to their feet and faced one another. Elphaba went first.

"I know I haven't been the easiest person to deal with, but I want to thank you for always being patient with me. I promise to always be there for you. I will never love anyone the way I love you. No matter what happens, we will be happy as long as we are together."

Glinda wiped the tears from her eyes. Elphaba always spoke so beautifully when she allowed herself to open up. Boq held her hand tightly and smiled at her. Fiyero caressed Elphaba's face before beginning.

"I have never met anyone like you and never will again. I am honored that you have chosen to spend the rest of your life with me. I promise to treat you the way you deserve to be treated. I will love you with all my heart and willnever hurt you."

Elphaba smiled at him and looked away. She would have to get used to being complimented and treated like a normal person.

"You may now take each other to have and to hold for eternity," the holy man proclaimed, signaling the end of the marriage proceedings.

Keahn approached with the black powder and water. He poured the water into the bowl of powder and stirred the concoction. Elphaba braced herself for the impending pain. Keahn dipped the brush into the ink and began to paint Elphaba's skin with small starbursts. She clenched her teeth and squeezed her eyes tight. Keahn worked as quickly as possible to spare her as much pain as he could. After an hour, he was finished. When Keahn had left Fiyero turned to Elphaba.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little worn out, but I've lived through worse." She smiled weakly at him.

The festivities had already begun around them. Fiyero pulled Boq aside while the wine was being uncorked.

"I'm going to let Elphaba rest for a while. We'll be back later."

Boq nodded to show he understood. Fiyero carried Elphaba back to their hut. He laid her on the bed and soon she was fast asleep. He watched her sleeping form and smiled to himself. They were finally married. It just felt so right. The new pattern on her skin made her even more beautiful than before. It definitely matched her personality; fiery and strong. He sat and stared at her, watching her chest rise and fall. In the distance, he could hear the merriment of their friends and neighbors as they celebrated. Gradually, a pale beam of moonlight crept across the room. Fiyero looked out the window and saw that evening had fallen. He shook Elphaba gently.

"Fabala…Fae…Honey, wake up."

Elphaba's eyes slowly opened. "Hi handsome," she whispered.

"Are you feeling any better?"

She yawned and stretched her slim body. "I'm a little drowsy but otherwise ok."

"Are you ready to join the party?"

"As soon as I change out of this dress," she answered.

Elphaba chose a long, black cocktail dress, and quickly slipped it on.

"Thank Oz for Glinda and that wand of hers. We would have had nothing to wear," remarked Elphaba. She slipped her arm through Fiyero's, and they went to join the celebration.

Everyone in the village offered their blessings upon Elphaba and Fiyero. Elphaba's heart felt light and joyous. A symphony played a constant, cheerful melody in her head. She had never smiled so much in her life. The funny thing was, she didn't mind. For the first time she had a reason to smile.

The party went on into the early hours of the morning. The guests began heading to their respective huts. Elphaba rested her head on Fiyero's shoulder as they walked slowly home. Glinda had offered to watch Leina for the night, and Liir was at a friend's hut. Elphaba was glad the hut would be empty. All she wanted to do was curl up next to Fiyero and go to sleep.

They reached the hut as the sun began to peek over the horizon. Fiyero sat on the ground and pulled Elphaba into his lap. They watched the sun consume the darkness. The whole world was quiet. Fiyero looked down at Elphaba who had fallen asleep. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. It was a woodsy, earthy smell that drove him wild. He began to feel very fidgety, so he picked up his emerald soul mate and carried her into the hut.

She was roused from her slumber when he laid her down on the bed.

"Go back to sleep, love," Fiyero said.

"I would if my shoulders weren't so stiff," Elphaba responded.

"Come here."

Elphaba sat in front of Fiyero and leaned against him. Fiyero slowly massaged her shoulders.

"You are really tense, Fae."

"Mmmhmm…but you are definitely easing it."

"I can make you feel even better since the hut is conveniently empty," he said seductively.

Elphaba cocked an eyebrow at him. "Oh, really? And just how do you plan to do that?" she dared him.

Fiyero flashed an impish grin. "Like this."

He held her face in his hands and brought his anxious lips to hers. He had been waiting all day for this moment. Elphaba's will shattered in that instant, and she happily surrendered.

A thousand fingers tickled her brain, igniting her desire. She was carried back to the first time their bodies became one. The sensations that washed over her were familiar yet strangely new. She had never wanted anyone this badly. It had always been him; Fae and Yero, Yero and Fae. Fiyero was her foundation, her balance and, at the moment, her intense pleasure.

She had to hold him tighter to remind herself of the reality of this fantasy. His mouth discovered, tasted, and devoured every fiber of her being. Her senses screamed at every touch of his nimble fingers. Her body lifted to meet his, waves of the ocean ebbing and flowing.

Their movements became more frantic, driven by the mounting passion. It grew in intensity until it could go no more. Just as suddenly as it had appeared, it was gone. Their spent bodies lay tangled together. The evaporating sweat cooled their warm flesh.

"Yero, promise me you'll never leave me again," Elphaba pleaded in a barely audible whisper.

"Of course I'll never leave you. Why would you think I was going anywhere?"

Elphaba sighed and began tracing the pattern of diamonds on his chest. "I don't know. Maybe it's because our lives are too good to be true. Leina is a joy and gets more beautiful every day. Liir is great with her. Everyone I care about is safe." She looked into Fiyero's eyes and ran her hand through his thick locks.

"Remember when I was a Revolutionary hiding out in the Emerald City?" Fiyero nodded. "I think about that time in my life mostly because of your visits, but it also reminds me of how quickly life can change." She slipped her arm around his slender waist.

"I'll never forget the day you were taken. I came back to the flat after my failed mission, and I knew something was wrong. There was so much blood. It was at that moment that I died. There was a gaping emptiness inside, and I didn't know how I could go on without you. I had a strange feeling for weeks before. I didn't feel like myself. I had wanted to tell you countless times, but I could never find the words. Now I know that it was because I was pregnant. I don't even remember Liir being born. I think the reason I kept my distance from our son was because I was afraid of losing him like I lost you. He was a constant reminder of you and of my failure to keep you away from harm. I'm terrified of losing you like the last time we…"

She stopped as a tear burned its way down her cheek. Fiyero reached to wipe it away, but Elphaba turned away from him. She got up from the bed and walked over to the window. She pulled Fiyero's shirt on as she walked. She would not cry. She tried to blink the ghosts of the past away. Fiyero rose from the bed and walked up behind her. He turned her around to face him.

"It's ok to cry. We've done this before. I'd rather see you cry than see you walking around with the weight of the world on your shoulders," he said.

Fiyero wiped her tears away with his thumb. He kissed her nose and held her close. Elphaba kissed his mouth in return. She allowed herself to be consumed, and the shirt fell away with the rest of the world.


	12. Chapter 12

_Note: I do not own any of these characters except for Leina, Jiana, Keahn, and Tar. They are the property of Gregory Maguire._

**I apologize again for the delay. Here is the completed chap. Happy reading!**

The morning sunlight warmed Fiyero's skin. He opened his eyes and looked at Elphaba. She was still sleeping soundly. Her breath sent goose bumps across his flesh. Fiyero sighed and held her closer. He wanted the moment to last forever, but he had to pick up Leina from Glinda's hut. Fiyero carefully removed his arm from Elphaba's waist. After a long stretch he walked out to the shower. The bucket of water was ice cold, and he shivered violently. He rapidly finished bathing and wrapped a towel around his waist. Once he was back in the hut, he dressed quietly so he wouldn't wake Elphaba. He finished pulling on his shirt, gave her a quick kiss, and walked out into the morning.

Elphaba reached out to find emptiness. She groggily propped herself up on her elbow. Fiyero was nowhere to be found. She yawned and flopped back on the bed. She was still exhausted from last night. It had been a long time since she and Fiyero had been alone. Her whole body ached, but she didn't care. She felt happy and content. Just as she was about to fall back asleep, she heard Leina babbling. "Shhh, Leina. Mommy's still sleeping," she heard Fiyero say. Elphaba smiled before sleep took over.

Leina sat on the bed staring intently at her slumbering mother. If anyone had been watching, they would have thought she was trying to will her mother awake. Her intelligent eyes searched her mother's face for any sign of movement. Leina reached out a chubby hand and placed it on Elphaba's cheek.

"Mama?"

Elphaba slowly opened her eyes. "Hello beautiful," she said softly. Leina smiled and giggled at her. Elphaba sat up and stretched, emitting a long yawn in the process. Leina yawned in return.

"Are you sleepy, baby?" Elphaba asked her. She scooped Leina up and cradled her in her arms. Leina snuggled closer to her mother. Soon her eyelids began to droop. Elphaba hummed softly to her. She stared at the sleeping baby in her arms.

"She tamed me just like Nessa did," she thought fondly. She looked up to see Fiyero watching her from the doorway.

"Come sit with me," Elphaba said, patting a spot on the mattress. He crossed over to the bed and sat close to her. She leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed.

"Is something bothering you, Fae?"

Elphaba pondered for a moment before answering, "I don't know. I just have this funny feeling. I must still be getting used to being a wife and mother. I never thought I would spend the rest of my life with someone who loved me for who I was, let alone raise children."

"I believe anything is possible. You just have to believe in yourself. Everything works out in the long run."

Elphaba patted his knee. "You're right, dearie. You always know how to make me feel better."

"It's in the How to Be a Good Husband manual."

"You're lucky I'm holding the baby right now," Elphaba teased. She rose from the bed and put Leina in her crib.

"That's better," she said.

"Why?"

"So I can do this."

Elphaba picked up a pillow and gave Fiyero a playful whack. He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her down on the bed. He pinned her arms above her head and stared into her face triumphantly. She tried to wrestle him off, but one kiss put a stop to that.

"Is that in the manual too?" she asked.

"First chapter," he grinned.

"You are impossible," she giggled.

A soft knock on the door broke their reverie. Fiyero released Elphaba, and she reached for her navy blue dress at the foot of the bed.

"Come in," Fiyero said when she was dressed. Jiana stood in the doorway looking very troubled.

"What is it?" asked Elphaba.

"It's Liir. I think he may have been kidnapped."

Elphaba felt her body go numb. Her heart seemed to stop beating. This couldn't be happening, not when everything was finally going right. Jiana began to look shaky, so Elphaba got up and helped her into a chair.

"Take a deep breath, and tell me what happened," Elphaba said, trying to maintain control over her own emotions.

"Last night Liir told me that he wanted to talk to me about something. We agreed to meet up this afternoon at his friend Tar's hut. I woke up in the middle of the night because I thought I heard voices. They were talking very low, so I couldn't hear what they were saying. It sounded like someone was sneaking around. I thought it was Liir and Tar trying to scare me. I went back to sleep. When I went to meet Liir earlier, he was gone."

Fiyero remained calm while he listened. Elphaba, on the other hand, paced worriedly around the hut.

"It's the Wizard. I should have known he would be up to something. He gave up too easily. I can't believe I fell for that 'let's be friends' crap!" She was furious. "I've had enough of this! I'm going after Liir."

She reached for her broom, but Fiyero put out a hand to stop her.

"Fae, you need to calm down. You're upset, and you're going to end up doing something you'll regret later. We'll look around the village first. If we don't find him we will confront the Wizard." Fiyero turned to Jiana. "Go get your father. Tell him to gather a search party." Jiana did as she was told.

The party searched for hours. There was no sign of Liir anywhere. Elphaba was starting to panic.

"I'm going for a walk. I need to clear my head," she told Fiyero.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No. I'll be fine," she replied tersely. "Thanks," she added more softly.

She slipped out of the hut like a shadow. The sun had long since gone to bed. The moon shone brightly, a jewel in the sky. Elphaba took a deep breath and sighed. She walked slowly, willing herself to remain calm. She concentrated on her breathing instead of Liir's abduction. She was about to head back home when a hand came from behind and covered her mouth. She was pulled behind a nearby tree. Her instinct kicked in immediately, and she fought back at her anonymous attacker.

"Take it easy. I'm not going to hurt you." The hand came away, and Elphaba wheeled around.

"Who do you think you…" She stopped dead when she saw who her attacker was. "I don't believe it. How did you find me?"

"You forget that I am an excellent spy."

"I can't believe it's really you, Shell," Elphaba said.

"You've changed so much, Fabala. I've missed you," replied Shell.

"Me too." They embraced and for just a moment Elphaba forgot Liir was missing. "It's great to see you again. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Shell sat and leaned against the tree trunk. "I know where your son is."


	13. Chapter 13

_Note: I do not own any of these characters. They are the property of Gregory Maguire._

**Thanks again to my wonderful beta reader for tolerating my sometimes taxing chapters. Hee hee. You're the best! Anywayz, this is a little filler chap to keep you in focus while I weave my little web. Definite love triangle developing……**

Elphaba stared at him in disbelief. "How could you possibly know?"

"My ears are everywhere. Even when I was a child you and Nessa could never keep any secrets from me."

Elphaba frowned at the memories. "You used to ruin all of my hideaways. You always knew where I would disappear to," she told him.

Shell chuckled. "What are little brothers for? But the important benefit of my skill is I know why Liir was taken."

Elphaba glanced around, suddenly agitated. She felt like the atmosphere had ears. "You'd better come back to my hut. We'll be away from any unwanted eavesdroppers." She strode ahead with Shell jogging behind.

When Elphaba reached the hut, she could see Boq and Glinda sitting inside. Glinda ran to her. Elphaba could see the concern on her friend's flawless face. Its usual radiance was dulled by emotional strain.

"Elphie, we were so worried about you. You were gone for such a long time. Where were you?"

"I went for a walk and was attacked by my darling brother," she answered with mock sweetness, indicating Shell.

"So we finally meet," Fiyero said and shook Shell's hand.

"That's my husband, Fiyero," she informed Shell.

"Look at little Fabala all grown up," Shell teased. Elphaba's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. His eyes rested on Glinda.

"Miss Glinda, what a pleasant surprise. The whole city is buzzing about your little disappearing act," he winked at her.

He took Glinda's hand and kissed it gently. Glinda's heart leaped into her throat. She quickly swallowed it down. Shell's charm and dashing good looks had caught her off guard. Elphaba had never spoken about her brother that Glinda could recollect. Boq jumped to his feet and stood next to Glinda defensively.

"I'm Boq. Glinda and I are very close friends," he informed Shell. The two males locked eyes, and Elphaba quickly interjected.

"Now that we are all acquainted, Shell has some important news about Liir."

"You have already come to the correct conclusion that Liir is in the Wizard's custody," he began. "The Wizard is using him as leverage."

"Leverage for what?" inquired Fiyero.

Shell looked directly at Elphaba. "He wants the Grimmerie."

Glinda looked at Elphaba in amazement. "But it's back in the Emerald City at my house, isn't it?"

"I didn't give you the real book. I gave you a fake because I didn't want the real Grimmerie to fall into the wrong hands," explained Elphaba. "The Wizard must have seen through my ruse."

"He has the fake book in his possession. When the Gale Force came back from Glinda's house he was delirious with glee. Upon discovering the book was a fake, however, he was pissed beyond belief," Shell informed them.

"So that's why he sent the tiktok to find me," said Elphaba.

Shell nodded. "He wanted to 'make peace' with you so you wouldn't be suspicious if anything happened."

"Did he really think I would be that naive?"

"No, he is the one who is naïve for thinking you would fall for his lame scheme," Shell replied.

"I think we should pay the Wizard a little visit," remarked Elphaba.

"How are you going to get there?" asked Boq, who had never been to the Emerald City.

Elphaba smirked at him. "Follow the Yellow Brick road."


	14. Chapter 14

_Note: I do not own any of these characters except for Keahn. The remaining are the property of Gregory Maguire._

The Wizard of Oz paced around his throne room. "That green nuisance has outwitted me for the last time!" he fumed. "How could I have been so blind? I should have known she wouldn't trust me." He walked over to his throne and sat with his face in his hands. "There must be some way to get my hands on that book. Oh, the power I would have!"

An eerie cackle filled the room. "You wouldn't know what to do with the Grimmerie even if you had it," the strong voice echoed in the vast chamber. The Wizard leapt to his feet.

"Who dares to enter the chamber of the Wizard of Oz uninvited?" he demanded. Elphaba emerged from the shadows. "Of course it would be you. Who else would plague my existence?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint you. I know my presence brings you great joy. That is what you live for, isn't it? Making other people happy keeps your reign of terror alive," she retorted.

"Why do we have to keep antagonizing each other? I have something you want, you have something I want, let's just make a trade and have done with it. Isn't a musty book a small price to pay for your son?"

"Have you learned nothing from sparring with me? First of all, you cannot guilt me. I do that just fine on my own. Secondly, it's not that simple. What I want will cause no harm. However, the object you desire will cause unpredictable mayhem."

The Wizard heaved a heavy sigh. "I can't read the ancient writing, Elphaba. You know that."

"Exactly. When the spells are not incanted properly, there is no telling what will come of it. Are you really willing to risk that, _Father_." Elphaba spit the last word out like acid. It sizzled in the air between them.

"Elphaba…my dear child, I am an old man. I have been searching for that book my entire life. Couldn't I possess it for the little time that's left?" The Wizard's pleading nauseated her.

"You are and forever will be a monster. Kidnapping your own grandson and putting on the 'woe–is-me' routine will not turn this confrontation in your favor," Elphaba informed him. "Either you hand over my son, or you will leave me no choice but to fight you."

The Wizard roared with laughter. "You are a foolish girl for coming here alone. Especially when you are making threats," he scoffed.

He sat in his throne with a smug look on his face. Suddenly, his features twisted in fear. A spear flew straight at him. It pierced his top hat, pinning it against the back of the throne. The color drained from the Wizard's face leaving him pale and ghostly. Fiyero and Keahn emerged from hiding.

"I take it back. Your aim is perfect," Fiyero told Keahn.

While the Wizard struggled to gain his composure, Elphaba approached the throne. She gestured to Fiyero and Keahn. "Who said I was alone?"

The Wizard's mouth flapped wordlessly, resembling a fish. Finally, he found his voice. "You are all fools for invading the palace of the great and powerful Oz!" he sputtered. "Guards!"

Two guards rushed in and held Elphaba captive. They roughly gripped her arms. Elphaba always hated the brick red uniforms. They seemed to represent the blood spilled for the Wizard's senseless campaigns to increase his control. She was reminded of Dr. Dillamond's blood as it congealed on his slit throat. She swallowed back the tide of nausea. Seven more arrived and surrounded Fiyero and Keahn. Fiyero leaned toward Keahn and said, "Hmmm…seven to two. It doesn't seem fair."

"You're right. You want to wait until more guards show up or should we start now?"

Elphaba began struggling to free herself from the vice-like grip of her captors.

"Stop squirming, Witch!" bellowed one of the guards. He twisted her arm behind her back. She yelped in pain and sank to her knees. Keahn's question was instantly answered. Fiyero charged at the guards in a blind rage. He shoved them out of the way and tried to reach Elphaba.

One of the guards released his grip and attempted to stop the enraged Fiyero, but failed miserably. Fiyero tackled the guard, knocking the wind out of him. He kicked the guard down the stairs and raced down them to finish the job. Elphaba managed to wiggle free from the remaining guard.

She ran to help Fiyero, but was tripped by the guard. "Let's see you defy gravity now, Witch," he mocked. Elphaba was sent reeling down the steps and into Fiyero's arms.

"Nice of you to drop in," he joked before seeing the pain in his love's eyes. He gently set her down on the floor and raced up the steps. He picked the guard up by the collar of his uniform.

"If you EVER touch my wife like that again, I will make damn sure you'll never be able to do it to anyone else," he threatened in a dangerous tone.

"You're married to THAT?" the guard sneered, obviously not comprehending the gravity of his situation. That was the last straw. Fiyero hurled the guard down the staircase to join his comrade.

While Fiyero tended to Elphaba, Keahn took care of the remaining guards. He picked up a large map of Oz which was rolled up in a metal tube.

"Who wants to be the hero?" he asked sarcastically. A daring, young guard charged at him. Keahn swung the tube with all his might and delivered a heavy blow to the guard's stomach. The guard immediately dropped to his knees, gasping for air. The remaining six formed a circle around Keahn. One grabbed him from behind in an attempt to stop him.

"You guys just don't get it yet, do you?" he laughed. He swung the tube around once more and sent two more guards flying. He leaned back and flung the guard over his shoulder. The guard went flying into the other three guards.

"You guys are out of shape. I didn't even break a sweat," Keahn scolded.

When the guards regained their senses, they quickly retreated. "Imbeciles! Cowards!" the Wizard shouted at his fleeing troops. Keahn proceeded to where Fiyero was examining Elphaba's back.

"That was a bad fall you took, Fae."

"How bad is it?" she asked. Her green skin was marred by an ugly, black bruise.

"It looks pretty bad. I'm going to press lightly on it. Let me know when it hurts," Fiyero told her. He lightly brushed his fingers along the offended area. Elphaba whimpered and bit her lip. Fiyero carefully buttoned her dress. "I'll take care of that when we get back," he said. Elphaba could only nod her head. The bruise was still throbbing painfully.

Fiyero stood and faced the Wizard. "Release my son," he demanded firmly. The Wizard merely laughed.

"The Arjiki prince dares to make demands of the Wizard of Oz," scoffed the Wizard.

Keahn positioned himself in front of Fiyero and brandished his spear, which he had retrieved earlier. "Release the boy or you will have to deal with me," Keahn threatened.

"You have no power to threaten me," the Wizard said.

"If you insist on doing this the hard way we will find the boy ourselves," Keahn informed him.

Elphaba had pulled the Grimmerie out of her satchel and was skimming its pages in the hopes of finding a solution. Fiyero watched her quizzically. She finally stopped on a page and focused. Softly, the chant rolled off her tongue. It flowed as smooth and fluid as a river. It grew louder and more intense until a strange thing happened. The Wizard's eyes glazed over, and he looked sleepy.

"Let's hope this works," she said to herself. She looked directly at the Wizard. "Sit," she commanded. To Keahn's amazement, the Wizard promptly sat in his throne.

"Stand." The Wizard obeyed.

Elphaba's lips curled into a satisfied smirk. "Twirl like a ballerina."

The Wizard lifted his arms over his head and twirled. Fiyero kissed Elphaba's forehead.

"You've done it again!"

Elphaba smiled before continuing. "Take us to Liir."

The Wizard walked toward a side door. "Come on!" said Elphaba as she struggled to her feet. Fiyero helped her up, and the three companions followed the Wizard out the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Note: I do not won any of these characters, except for Keahn and Jiana. The rest are the property of Gregory Maguire.

**Thank you to all who have already reviewed. I love you guys! Reviews are what motivate me to keep writing for you. Please continue to leave them. :begs: I'll do anything! Well…almost anything. Lol Happy reading my faithful fans!**

Liir paced inside his cell. "I have to get out of here," he thought, "If only I knew where here was." The last thing he remembered was walking Jiana home from his parent's wedding. They had talked all night. She had given him a kiss on the cheek and told him he was sweet. He smiled at the memory. He could barely keep his feet on the ground while he walked to Tar's hut. He couldn't wait until daybreak when he would meet with her. Liir had played out a hundred scenarios in his head. He yearned to express his feelings for her, but he could not find the right words. He had given up and gone to bed when he felt a sharp pain before darkness. When he woke up, he was in a cell.

A blinding pain raced across his brain, making him wince. "Ahhhh! I wish that would stop!" Liir grumbled to himself. He gazed around the cell in the hopes of finding an escape. The bars were too solid to bend apart. The concrete floor thwarted any thought of digging, and he hadn't seen a soul for hours. Liir sighed and slumped onto the cold, hard floor in defeat. "Maybe a nap will help me think better," he thought. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Liir awoke to the sound of his mother's voice. "Liir! Thank Oz we found you!"

"It's about time you got here," Liir muttered. "Where are we anyway?"

"We are in the dungeon of the Emerald Palace," Fiyero informed him.

"Can you get me out of here?"

"Open the cell," Elphaba commanded the Wizard.

Once the cell was open, Fiyero rushed inside followed by a slow-moving Elphaba.

"We were afraid we wouldn't find you," he said.

"Is Jiana all right? Was she taken too?" Liir asked when he caught sight of Keahn.

"She's safe. She was the one who told us you were gone," said Elphaba.

"I'm so glad to see you again," Liir told his parents, all worries about Jiana forgotten. He hugged his father tightly. Elphaba shifted nervously. She was still uncomfortable about showing Liir affection. "Old habits die hard I guess," she mused internally. Liir moved toward his mother, unsure of what to do. "I must seem like such an ogre to him," she thought wryly.

"It's ok. You can hug me too. I won't bite," she told him. Liir flung his arms around Elphaba. She flinched when he hit the tender spot on her back, but she didn't feel apprehensive anymore.

"Let's go home now," she said when Liir pulled away.

Before they could turn around the cell gate slammed shut. Keahn stood on the other side, laughing eerily.

"What do you think you're doing?" demanded Elphaba.

"Getting my revenge," he replied.

"Revenge for what? We haven't done anything to you."

"Fool! It's your fault my wife was slain! If you had never come to the Vinkus she would still be alive."

Elphaba was aghast.

"Don't look so shocked, Witch. I've been plotting this since you came back," Keahn sneered.

"Life has made you bitter, Keahn," Fiyero said.

"Thanks to this monster you call your wife. The rest of the village may have accepted her, but I don't. You think you've atoned for abandoning us by rebuilding the village? You are as much to blame for the destruction as she is. While we were fighting, you were off canoodling with this harlot!" snapped Keahn.

Fiyero could feel the heat rising in his face. He and Keahn had always been close friends. How could he stand there and denounce the character of his best friend's love? She hadn't intentionally caused harm. Elphaba put herself in front of Fiyero and forced him to look at her.

"That's enough. Let it go," she whispered.

The tension in the room was giving her a headache. Fiyero put his arm around her protectively, but she gently shrugged him off. She needed to be strong for this. She walked up to the cell gate and look Keahn dead in the eye.

"If you think you're doing the right thing by locking us in here, then so be it. But leaving us here to rot will not bring your wife back. I know how it feels to lose some one you love. It's the worst feeling in the world, but you have to move on. You have your daughter to care for."

"The Witch is well-spoken, but her words will not save herself or her family," Keahn said bitterly. He turned to leave. "Oh, one more thing." He looked straight at Liir. "My daughter was leading you on the whole time. Her only feelings for you are hatred and disgust." Keahn quickly ascended the staircase with the still-enchanted Wizard following behind.

Elphaba leaned her head against the frigid, steel bars. The cold seeped into her skull, holding her brain hostage. Fiyero wrapped his arms around Elphaba's waist and held her tightly. His breath melted away the numbness that was invading her body. Liir sat in a stunned silence, mulling over what had just occurred.

Elphaba tried to figure out why she couldn't find a way to escape the never-ending web of lies and deceit she called her life. When no explanation arose, she turned and buried her face in Fiyero's chest. Seeing Elphaba deeply tormented broke Fiyero's heart. He wanted to erase the hateful words that were said, to make her happy again, but words failed him. His tongue felt thick and heavy in his mouth. All he could do was hold her and be her escape.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the wait. Writer's block is evil. Sweet SAturn is awesome beyond words! Much praise 2 ur editing skillz! Read on...**

Glinda sat on the edge of Elphaba's bed, jiggling her leg nervously. Leina was sleeping in her crib. Boq was seated next to the crib with his head resting against the railing. He was also fast asleep. Shell stood opposite Glinda, watching her intently.

"They've been gone for too long," she said, half to herself.

"I wouldn't be too worried. For as long as I can remember Fabala has always been able to take care of herself," Shell reassured her. He crossed over to Glinda and settled himself beside her. He tucked a stray curl behind her ear and gently turned her face toward him.

"Everything will be all right."

Glinda sighed and furrowed her brow. "Something just doesn't seem right. How could the Wizard have known where Elphaba was? And that she even had a son? I didn't even know until a few months ago."

"That's something that even I don't know," Shell replied. He didn't like this whole situation at all, but he didn't want Glinda to worry about it.

"Hey, let's go sit out front. You look like you could use some fresh air."

He held out his hand. Glinda looked at him uncertainly for a moment. She took his hand and smiled warmly. Shell led her outside and pulled her down onto the small step. It was just starting to get dark. Only a few stars lit up the night. Glinda breathed deeply, closing her eyes to savor the moment. Shell watched her and traced her face with his eyes, though his fingers longed to do the same.

"You are gorgeous," he breathed.

Glinda opened her eyes and faced him. Her heart was fluttering in her chest.

"What?" she whispered.

Shell leaned in close and repeated softly, "You are gorgeous."

Glinda bit her lip to stop the sensations that threatened to spill out and drown her. "Shell…I…"

She couldn't seem to find her voice. He gently laid a finger on her full, pink lips.

"You don't have to say anything."

She looked from Shell to the doorway of the hut. Boq was still sleeping peacefully. She was torn between these two men. She cared about Boq deeply, but she wasn't sure if it was more than just friendship. She was definitely interested in Shell, but he was still a mystery to her.

"I can't do this. Not now, I'm sorry," she told him.

She got up and brushed her skirt off. Shell rose and wrapped her in a warm hug.

"I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

Glinda allowed herself to cry then, for herself and for her absent friends. Boq had woken up some time ago, but pretended to be asleep. He had heard every word. He had peeked up when Glinda began to cry. When he saw Shell holding her closely he could feel his temper begin to rise. Instead of jumping out of his chair, Boq slowly stretched and yawned. Shell simply glanced at him. Glinda was still too upset to notice.

"What's wrong with Glinda?" he asked in his best sleepy voice.

"She's worried about Elphie and Fiyero," Shell answered.

"I'm sure they are fine," said Boq.

"That's what I told her," Shell said

An awkward silence filled the room. Glinda's crying gradually stopped. She removed a handkerchief from her pocket and dabbed at her tear-stained eyes.

"Feel better?" asked Shell.

Glinda nodded her head slightly and replied, "A little."

"You and Boq should go home. I'll look after my niece," Shell offered.

"Oh! Boq you're awake," Glinda noted.

Boq chuckled a little and led her out the door. He turned to Shell.

"Thank you," he said before walking away.

Leina rustled in her crib causing Shell to look over. He leaned over the railing and looked into Leina's bright eyes.

"It looks like it's just you and me, Beautiful," he said. The baby cooed in response.

Fiyero awoke feeling very cold. Elphaba had been asleep beside him, but she was currently seated in the far corner of the cell. She looked like she wanted to be as far away from him as possible. She glanced at Fiyero and almost immediately looked away. She felt too ashamed of their past. She had always felt guilty, but Keahn's scornful speech had cut her more deeply than she would like to admit.

"Why didn't I just find a new place to hide when Fiyero followed me? I shouldn't have let him get that close in the first place," she thought miserably.

She had cried during one of his visits, and he had rushed to comfort her. Before she realized what was happening, she was kissing him with wild abandon. She had expected him to push her away, his face full of uncertainty and fear. She never thought he would reciprocate with a fierceness that rivaled her own. When he had gone early the next morning, she had felt remorse for losing control and allowing her loneliness to get the better of her. All remorse dissipated upon his return that evening. Elphaba could see in his eyes that he truly loved her.

"I must have unintentionally put some sort of spell on him. Why else would he still be with me after all the disaster I have plagued him with?"

Fiyero knew all too well what Elphaba was thinking. Was she ever going to stop blaming herself for everything? She had turned her back to him, shutting him out.

"Fae," he called softly. She didn't move a muscle.

"Fae," he said a little louder. Her shoulder twitched slightly, but she remained isolated.

Fiyero swore under his breath. He stood up and walked up behind Elphaba. Elphaba wanted to disappear in a cloud of smoke, never to return again. Fiyero gently touched the top of her head, and she instantly felt tears sting her eyes.

"Please just…go away," she pleaded in a broken voice. "You don't deserve this kind of life. You're better off without me."

"How can you say that? Fae, I love you. My life would be empty without you. If this is about Keahn's little betrayal speech, forget it. I have told you a thousand times I never loved Sarima. You were also one of the few people who didn't look at me like I was an outsider. You understood what it was like to be different."

Elphaba sat stone still. "Boq told me what Avaric said when I arrived late on my first day of class. He also told me that you stood up for me. That meant the world to me. I was alone and frightened, but I knew that one person cared for me at Shiz. I hope that person still cares for me," he finished sadly.

"I do," thought Elphaba forlornly. "That's why I have to leave you."


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you again to sweet saturn for beta reading my chapters. Without you I would probably be stoned for my sometimes lax grammar and entence structure. lol Happy reading!**

The night was as still as a pond. The moon shone brightly, illuminating the two figures that walked slowly beneath her. Then, a stone disturbed the water.

"Can I ask you something, Glinda?"

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

"Well, we've been living together for quite some time now, and I was just wondering where we stand."

Glinda stopped walking and furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

"Are we just good friends or does it go deeper than that?" Boq searched her face for an answer.

Glinda's worst fears were suddenly realized. She always knew this moment would come. She thought she would be ready with a poetic response. She would be poised and graceful. The harsh reality was she didn't have an answer. Instead of feeling graceful and poised, Glinda felt clumsy and inarticulate. She looked into Boq's expectant face, where she saw the sweet, innocent Boq whom she had grown very close to. How could she explain her mixed feelings?

"I-I don't know," she began. She crossed her arms over her chest, which served as a barricade.

"I care about you deeply, but I don't know if I love you."

Boq's face fell even though he tried to hide his disappointment. Glinda felt sick to her stomach. She didn't want to hurt Boq, but she had to be honest no matter what.

"This is because of Shell isn't it?" Boq asked.

"Well…yes. Shell does have something to do with my indecision," Glinda admitted.

Boq rubbed his hand down his face. "I should just give up now," he sighed.

"What are you talking about? Give up on what?"

"Give up on a future together. I have tried for years to win your heart. I have played the lovesick puppy. I have tried being aloof. Nothing seems to work!" Boq ran a trembling hand through his mousy brown hair. "Why can't you love me?

Glinda stared at the ground, unable to look at Boq's dejected face. She bit her lip to hold back the flood of tears that threatened to spill. Boq sighed and pulled Glinda into his arms. He kissed her blond curls while hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "It wasn't fair of me to put you on the spot. You shouldn't feel badly. I can't change the way you feel." He wiped Glinda's tears away. "Let's just get some sleep and talk about this in the morning."

Glinda nodded her agreement. She took Boq's hand in hers, and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

Chistery watched them from his perch in a nearby tree. "Mistress," he whispered before soaring into the night.

Elphaba squinted at the page in front of her. The words began swirling and jumbling again, making the Grimmerie useless for now. She slammed the book shut and cursed under her breath. Fiyero stirred beside her.

"Is everything ok?" he asked, his voice raspy from sleeping.

"Yes. Everything is fine. Go back to sleep, my love."

She kissed him tenderly. Fiyero smiled and went back to sleep.

"Leaving him is going to be the hardest thing I've ever done, but it will be harder for him if I stay," she thought.

Liir remained silent as he watched his mother and father. He wanted to ask them about their past. His parents were like a mysterious shadow in his life. He could see them, but he knew nothing about them. He gathered all his courage and approached Elphaba.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" he asked tentatively.

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

Liir sat down, suddenly uncomfortable with standing. He wanted to be able to see her eyes.

"I want to know more about you and Dad. How did you meet?"

Elphaba was only mildly surprised. She had expected Liir to start asking questions. "Your father and I met back in college. We both studied Life Sciences and had most of our classes together. We got along well, so I guess you could say we were friends. I was only at Shiz for a year due to reasons that I won't get into right now. I went underground for a while, cutting off my family and the few friends I had. I remained hidden for three years until your father found me. I tried to lose him. When that didn't work I tried to warn him that seeing me was dangerous. I was involved in a plot to end the Wizard's reign. If he were found with me, we would both be killed. Your father, being your father, refused to listen. I finally relented because I didn't want to be alone anymore. His company cheered me up. He brought me news of our friends and of the outside world."

Here she stopped, unsure how to continue. Liir looked at her expectantly. He was beginning to understand her a little more.

"I don't when or how it happened, but I found myself falling in love with your father. He was married, and he had told me about his wife the first night we met. He didn't seem to love her though. It was never an issue until now. It bothered me at the time, but I was too focused on my mission to deal with it. Anyway, to make a long story short, your father was eventually found at my hideout and taken away. I thought he had been killed. After failing to take my own life, I spent the next seven years in the mauntery trying to deal with my grief. When you were old enough we came to Kiamo Ko. I received a letter from your father a month before my 'death'. We worked out a plan to fool Oz into thinking I was dead. It worked until the Wizard discovered the Grimmerie I had left behind was a fake."

Elphaba flourished her hands to encompass the cell. "And here we are." Liir tried to absorb all that he had heard.

"Does that satisfy your curiosity?" asked Elphaba.

"I think so," Liir replied.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps was heard on the stairs. Elphaba stood in front of Liir and Fiyero protectively. Every muscle in her body tensed. A furry head peered into the cell.

"Chistery?" said Elphaba.

The monkey chattered happily, pleased that he had found his mistress. Elphaba had an idea.

"Chistery, can you open the lock?" The monkey nodded and brandished a ring of keys. "You sneaky little devil!" she laughed.

Chistery tried several keys before he found the right one. Once the cell was open, Elphaba ran to Chistery.

"I missed you," she said as she hugged him tightly. Chistery nearly purred with delight.

"We can go home now!" Liir shouted. Elphaba's face fell. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm not going home."

"What are you talking about? Of course you are."

"No. It's better this way. The Vinkus will be safer without me there." She turned to leave, satchel in hand. "Tell your father I love him." She kissed Liir on the forehead. "I'm sorry things had to be this way." Elphaba mounted the stairs.

"Wait!" Liir shouted.

If she heard him, she showed no sign. She continued to walk up the stairs and out of their lives.


	18. Chapter 18

I want to post the rest of the chapters quickly because I am working on a second fic. I want to start posting that one, but I need to complete this one first. This story is completely written. There are 7 chapters left to post. Keep reading! And thank you in advance to sweet saturn for her continued excellence as a beta reader! 

Elphaba hurried away from the Palace as fast as she could. Chistery scampered close behind. She collapsed about fifty feet away, shivering with self-loathing. She wanted to go back to the Vinkus and life as it once was. She wanted to be with Fiyero and her friends, but what she wanted wasn't an option. She had lost all hope. There was no turning back now. She felt sick to her stomach, which she chalked up to despair.

"I have to get out of Oz," she thought, "before it's too late."

She tried to stand up. After a few shaky steps, she found she could not walk. The world was spinning rapidly. Elphaba sank to her knees and retched violently before blacking out. Chistery whimpered and tried to wake his mistress.

"Find Fiyero. Fiyero help mistress." He scurried back to the Palace.

Liir's mind was racing. Why did his mother just leave like that? Should he wake his father or go after her alone? He hated not knowing what to do. He finally decided to wake Fiyero.

"Dad! Dad, wake up!"

Fiyero wiped the sleep from his eyes and sat up. "What's wrong?"

"Mom is gone!"

"What? How?"

"Chistery came and let us out. She said we would be better off without her. She also wanted me to tell you that she loves you."

Fiyero jumped up and headed out of the cell. "We have to find her," he said.

As they were leaving, Chistery ran up to them. "Come! Mistress sick! Not moving!" he chattered.

Fiyero's sense went numb. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. He and Liir followed Chistery to where Elphaba lay still.

"Oh God," Fiyero said when he caught sight of her. Elphaba's skin was clammy and ashy. Fiyero put a hand to her forehead.

"She's burning up. We have to get her back to the village. I can't help her here. We need to bring her fever down, but I can't use water." He punched the ground in frustration.

"Chistery, go back home and get help! Hurry!" exclaimed Liir.

The monkey took to the sky. Elphaba moaned softly. Fiyero took her hand and held it to his heart. He wanted his strength to flow into her. "Please hold on, Love," he whispered. He used his shirt to wipe the perspiration from Elphaba's face. She murmured incomprehensibly as the unknown affliction ravaged her body. Keahn watched them from a distance.

"Now he will know how it feels to watch his wife die," he thought bitterly. "He won't even know how to save her."

Keahn approached Fiyero's hunched figure. "It's torture, isn't it?"

Fiyero cradled Elphaba in his arms. "This is not the time or place, Keahn," he warned in a serious tone.

"Is there ever a time or place for anything?"

"I don't have the patience to listen to your philosophical musings. If you don't mind I'd like to be alone with my wife."

"Enjoy being with her while it lasts."

Fiyero didn't look up. He wouldn't let her die.

"You know, it's quite ironic. The very thing that's killing her is a result of your union. It's almost a shame that something symbolic of life should bring about death," Keahn said.

Fiyero's stomach gave a sickening lurch. He looked down at Elphaba's tattoos. They were raised with a faint, red outline. He hadn't noticed it before. The horrible truth dawned on him.

"You poisoned her," he accused.

Keahn applauded mockingly. "Well done, Fiyero. You're not as dim as you appear to be."

Liir charged at Keahn in a blind rage. He was tired of his parents being abused and ridiculed. Keahn backhanded the boy and sent him sprawling. Liir lay on the ground, rubbing his bruised face and ego. Fiyero leapt to his feet.

"Keep you hands off my son!"

"Keep your boy under control! He's trouble just like his mother."

"Why don't you go back to the swamp you crawled out of? You've succeeded in exacting your revenge. Let us await her death in peace," Fiyero told him.

"It's much more satisfying to watch you suffer," Keahn replied.

"I'm not going to give you that satisfaction," Fiyero replied firmly. He handed Liir his mother's satchel and picked up Elphaba.

"Where are you going?" Keahn demanded.

"Home," said Fiyero simply.

"You'll never make it.

"That remains to be seen."

Keahn stomped toward the Palace in disgust. He needed to think things over.


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you to all who have reviewed my little baby! I truly appreciate all of your support! Special thanks to sweet saturn for her excellent editing skills! I am feeling sad that my story is coming to an end soon. I have worked long and hard on it, and I am very proud of what I have accomplished. Enjoy the rest of the chapters! 

It was nightfall by the time Fiyero, Liir, and Elphaba reached the Vinkus River. Fiyero gently laid Elphaba down on the driest part of the riverbank. He took a long, cool drink before settling himself beside her. Liir sat near his father. The journey had been rough with Elphaba vomiting every half hour. They were all exhausted. Elphaba did seem to be improving, however. She was more alert than she had been a few hours ago.

"Yero…just go. Don't waste your energy on me."

Fiyero gazed at her evenly. "I'm not giving up on you. I don't want you to give up on yourself either. We are going to get through this together. That's what families do. They stand by one another, no matter what."

Elphaba opened her mouth to protest, but Fiyero laid a hand on her arm. "I don't want to argue with you. Please just concentrate on getting well."

Elphaba sighed raggedly. She despised being weak and helpless. "Fine. But it's only because I don't want you to make a fuss." Fiyero gave her a small, satisfied smile.

The silence of the night fell upon the trio. An owl hooted in the distance. Liir lay next to Fiyero, snoring lightly. Fiyero sat watching Elphaba with a fierce intensity. Her breathing had become slightly shallow, and Fiyero was worried that she would have a relapse. He hoped Chistery would bring help soon. He was still at a loss for a medicine to aid Elphaba's healing process. Her severe allergy made treatment difficult. He would try a poison-drawing salve on each of her tattoos. The difficulty would be removing the salve, which required water. Elphaba would just have to endure it.

The flapping of wings overhead grabbed Fiyero's attention. Looking ahead he saw a torch light in the distance.

"Good boy, Chistery," he thought. Before long Boq, Glinda, and Shell stood in front of him.

"Am I glad to see you three," said Fiyero.

"We got here as soon as we could," replied Boq.

Glinda immediately knelt by Elphaba's side. Elphaba's eyes fluttered open when Glinda held her hands.

"What are you doing here?" Elphaba asked.

"We are here to help you," Glinda replied. She brushed the hair away from Elphaba's angular face.

"We?"

"Yes, Boq and Shell are here also."

Shell went over to his sister. "How are you feeling, Kiddo?"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Kiddo?" she asked.

Shell laughed before responding, "Since you are not at your best the responsibility of elder sibling falls to me."

Elphaba managed a small smile. "In that case, I will cooperate. I am feeling better than I was earlier, but I still feel very weak."

"Don't worry about a thing, Elphie," said Glinda

"What about Leina? Is she ok?" asked Elphaba.

"She's fine. Just relax," Glinda soothed.

Boq handed Fiyero a bag of herbs and medicines. "We thought you might need these."

Fiyero clapped him firmly on the shoulder. "Good thinking, old friend."

He immediately began sorting through his supplies. When he found the necessary ingredients, he quickly combined them to form the salve.

"We need to move her to a more secluded location. The tattoos are all over her body," Fiyero hinted.

Shell picked up Elphaba and set her down behind a large rock. He propped her up against it.

"This shouldn't take long," Fiyero told him.

Shell nodded and returned to the riverbank. Chistery scampered over with the torch. Fiyero worked quickly, applying the salve to her upper body and working his way down. Elphaba let out a long sigh when Fiyero coated the final tattoo.

"Thank you," she whispered gratefully.

Fiyero kissed her gently. "You rest here for a minute while I wash up."

"Is she going to be ok?" asked Glinda when Fiyero knelt to wash his hands in the river.

"The salve should draw the rest of the poison out. She seems to have fought most of it off."

"Poison? Who poisoned her? How?" Glinda questioned.

"Keahn mixed a slow-acting poison with the dye for Elphaba's tattoos," explained Fiyero.

A strangled cry escaped from Glinda's throat.

"I'd like to have a few words with him," growled Shell.

"I have this funny feeling that he is in league with the Wizard," said Boq.

"It's highly unlikely. The Wizard wouldn't resort to killing Elphaba. He wants her to join with him. I would have known about this Keahn character anyway," replied Shell.

"I still think it's odd that the Wizard knew about Liir," Glinda piped in.

Everyone fell silent at her statement. Something strange was happening in Oz. Somehow, these five friends had to make it right.


	20. Chapter 20

Here is the next installment of my madness. Enjoy my little chickadees! 

The torch flames leapt and danced across the emerald walls. Keahn stared emptily at them, unseeing. His mind twisted and squirmed with loathing, admiration, and desire.

"That green temptress has me spellbound," he thought. "She courses through my veins like fire. That damned has captured her heart and won her love. Yet, she still tortures me. A sideways glance, an accidental brush sets my body aflame. How I hate her for it! If Vidaya ever knew…"

A rustle of skirts startled him. A tall, blonde-haired woman entered the throne room. She seemed to float across the jade floor and into Keahn's arms. He was greeted with a deep, hungry kiss.

"I've missed you, love," she said in a low voice.

"I've missed you as well."

She ran her fingers through his hair. "Are you finished with your work?"

"It would appear not. Fiyero is adamant about saving his precious frog," Keahn sneered.

"Perhaps I could be of service."

"It's out of the question, Vidaya. You're supposed to be dead. Your death is my excuse to kill Elphaba."

"I'm tired of being trapped in this dreadful place!" Vidaya whined.

"Dreadful? This is the grandest place in all of Oz!"

"Not when you are unable to leave it. There is nothing to do here, and you are always away."

"As soon as I take care of business we will spend as much time together as you wish." Keahn kissed her forehead. Vidaya snuggled closer to him.

"I want our family to be together. I want Jiana to live here with us. She must have grown so much!"

"She has." Keahn gently moved Vidaya off his lap. "I must go now. I have to see if the Witch has died yet."

"You focus a lot of your energy on her. It makes me wonder about your intentions, Keahn," Vidaya said quietly.

Keahn could not face her. "You are imagining things, my dear wife."

"Am I?"

He didn't answer. He could only walk out of the throne room.

Vidaya exhaled slowly. She could sense Keahn drifting away. She knew it wasn't Elphaba's fault. Elphaba was completely in love with Fiyero. It was evident even back in Shiz, no matter how disaffected she pretended to be. Whenever Fiyero was around, Elphaba suddenly became very agitated and buried her nose in a book. Vidaya would catch her staring at him when he wasn't looking. She stared at her rose-colored hands folded in her lap. She had convinced Elphaba to talk to Fiyero. She knew Glinda would never be interested in someone like him. Glinda was too in love with herself. Vidaya and Elphaba had been good friends. She decided that she would have to stop Keahn. She couldn't let him kill her dear friend. She had to get to the Vinkus and fast!


	21. Chapter 21

All of your prayers and pleas have been answered! 

"Hold still, Fae,"

"I can't help it! Water and I have never been fond of one another."

"I know, but you have to let me wash the salve off."

"Yero, I swear when this is over…"

"You will be my willing slave," Fiyero teased.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Only in your wildest fantasies, my dear."

She let out a yelp and clenched her teeth against the pain. Fiyero immediately stopped. "Do you want me to finish later?" He didn't want to wear her out so soon after her recovery.

"No," she replied hoarsely. "Just finish quickly."

The task was completed with little protest. Elphaba quickly dried off and dressed. She was feeling much better and had been able to keep her breakfast down. She had also revised her plan to leave Oz. It would never work anyway. All she wanted to do was go home and see Leina. Glinda approached her quietly.

"Are you ready to go now?"

Elphaba took her friend by the hand. "Yes," she said with a smile. "I am."

Fiyero flopped on the bed.

"It is good to be home. I'm exhausted!"

"You're exhausted? What about me?" Elphaba laughed. Leina giggled at her father. "I missed that sound," said Elphaba. She nuzzled Leina's neck, which elicited more laughter from the baby.

"Lucky baby," commented Fiyero.

Elphaba gave him a mock sympathetic look. "I think Daddy feels left out, Leina."

Leina twisted slightly away from Elphaba and stretched her arms toward Fiyero. Her little hands opened and closed eagerly. Elphaba crossed to the bed and put Leina down. Leina crawled over to Fiyero and laid her head on his chest. Fiyero gently rubbed her back.

"Now I'm jealous!" Elphaba teased, hands on her hips. Fiyero stuck his tongue out and held Leina closer.

"Don't stick your tongue out unless you intend to use it, dear."

"I would, but you're too far away."

Fiyero's eyes sparkled wickedly. Now Elphaba was crawling on the bed. She lay on her side, close to Fiyero. Fiyero pulled Elphaba down with his free arm and kissed her. They kissed until Elphaba felt a hand on her stomach. She broke the kiss to look down at Leina.

"Mine!"

Elphaba and Fiyero laughed at their daughter. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. You have to share Daddy with me," Elphaba said.

Leina lay her head back down and Elphaba kissed it. Fiyero closed his eyes while Elphaba scooted down to put her head on his shoulder. They were soon sleeping peacefully.

"You wanted to see me?" Glinda approached Shell cautiously.

He stood under a large tree. His face was darkened by the shadows of the leaves. He had taken a liking to this tree since he first arrived. He supposed it was the quiet strength it possessed, much like his sister.

"Have you ever noticed how beautiful nature is?" he asked her.

Glinda nodded slowly. "I have always been fond of flowers, especially roses." She wasn't sure where he was going with this.

An image of Glinda lying on a bed of rose petals crept into Shell's mind. He quickly pushed it away. There would be time to daydream later.

"For too long I have been so caught up with the secret missions to undermine the Wizard that I've forgotten about the little things in life. I want to slow down and truly appreciate the world. I never had someone to care for until now. I just hope she feels the same."

Shell wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her close to him. Glinda reveled in the warmth of his touch. She nearly swooned when his lips met hers. She shivered involuntarily. She had never been kissed like this before.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips when the kiss finally ended.

"I love you too, but what about Boq?"

Glinda frowned. She had forgotten about him. "I love him, but not the way I love you," she declared firmly.

Glinda ran a dainty finger along his chest. "I don't want to think about him right now," she said softly. "I just want to kiss you again."

Shell smiled seductively. "Your wish is my command."

They kissed until the moon rose high into the sky.


	22. Chapter 22

**Only a few more chaps to go! Read on! It's about to get interesting...**

Elphaba woke with a start. The hut was pitch black. She waited for her eyes to adjust before looking around. Fiyero was still sleeping beside her. Leina was gone. Elphaba walked over to the crib and looked inside. Leina was sound asleep. Elphaba relaxed a little.

"Fiyero must have put her to bed earlier," she thought.

She returned to bed and tried to fall back asleep. Elphaba laid her arm across Fiyero's stomach and kissed his shoulder. Suddenly, she felt very uneasy. She sat up and looked around again. A dark figure stood at the foot of the bed. A cold fear gripped at Elphaba's sense.

"You are stronger than I thought," the figure said.

"What do you want?" Elphaba hissed.

The figure moved closer. "You," he whispered in her ear. "You have been haunting me since we first met. I toss and turn at night thinking about you. I will not rest until you are mine. I should be the one lying next to you, not him."

Elphaba was dumbfounded. All this time she thought Keahn despised her when he was really in love with her.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I am happily in love with Fiyero."

Keahn gripped her wrist tightly. "No one refuses me!"

Elphaba straightened her spine. "In case you hadn't noticed I just did."

Keahn dragged her out of the bed. "Listen Darlin', we can do this one of two ways. You're a smart woman, so don't disappoint me," he warned.

Elphaba crossed her arms defiantly. "I am well aware of that which is why you are going to leave and never come back."

Keahn laughed sadistically. "Oh, I don't think so sweetie."

He kissed her fiercely. Elphaba shrieked against his mouth in disgust. She shoved hard against his chest, managing to break free from his embrace. She tried to find something to defend herself with. She found nothing. She ran to the other side of the hut to put some distance between them. Keahn immediately came after her. He backed her up against the wall.

"Don't waste your energy trying to escape me." He captured her hands and held them above her head. His hips pressed against hers, trapping her against the wall. She strained against him, which only aroused him further. He groaned and began an assault of her neck and collarbone. Elphaba shuddered with hatred. Each kiss left a permanent, invisible scar on her skin. An idea came upon her suddenly.

"Keahn, stop! I don't want to do this standing up." She gazed into his eyes seductively. She hoped she was convincing enough.

"I see you have come to your sense. Tell me what you want, love."

"I want to go outside. The moon makes me come alive."

Keahn's lips curved into a lusty grin. He released her, giving her the chance she had hoped for. She ran to the doorway. She had to get help. She stopped abruptly. What if he hurt Fiyero while she was gone? Her second of indecision cost her. Keahn grabbed her and turned her around.

"I admire your cunning, but you are a foolish woman! I know why you stopped. Your concern for your precious lover has made you weak."

Elphaba struggled to break free. Keahn merely laughed at her vain attempts. "I've had enough of this," said Elphaba. She kicked Keahn squarely between the legs. A strangled cry of pain escaped Keahn's throat as he sank to his knees.

Elphaba ran to the crib and picked up Leina. Then, she ran to wake Fiyero and Liir.

"We have to get out of here!" she shouted.

"Fae, what's wrong?"

"Keahn is here! We aren't safe anymore!"

"Did he hurt you?" Fiyero asked her urgently.

"No, but he…he…"

Elphaba was shaking now, unable to speak. Liir took Leina from his mother, so she could calm down. Elphaba collapsed into Fiyero's arms. She was sobbing uncontrollably. She didn't care how much the tears burned. Fiyero held her tightly and whispered encouragements in her ear.

"Sweet Oz! Elphaba, are you all right?" Vidaya entered, carrying a lantern. She rushed to embrace her friend.

"Vidaya? What are you doing here?" asked Elphaba.

"I came to warn you about Keahn, but I see he beat me here. Don't worry. I knocked him unconscious with this on my way in," replied Vidaya, holding up the lantern.

"I'm fine now, but how did you know?"

"Keahn is my husband. He told everyone I had been killed so he would have a reason to go after you."

"But why would he want to kill her if it wasn't for revenge?" asked Fiyero.

Vidaya took a deep breath. "Keahn is the real Wizard of Oz."


	23. Chapter 23

**Not much longer until the end. Two more chapters to go!**

Fiyero and Elphaba were astonished.

"How is that possible?" asked Fiyero.

"He was an ambassador for the Vinkus a few years ago. One day he just took over. Your father was powerless to stop him, Elphaba."

"You know about that too?" Elphaba asked quietly.

"I know a lot of things, but your secrets are safe with me."

"What are we going to do about gruesome outside?" asked Liir.

"Leave that to me," said Fiyero. He excused himself and left the hut.

Elphaba sank down onto the bed. Her usually passionate eyes were downcast. Vidaya sat next Elphaba and drew her into a hug.

"I can't believe you're here. It's been years since we've seen each other," Elphaba told her.

"I couldn't let my husband destroy one of my best friends. I had to come here."

"Thank you," Elphaba said softly.

Glinda came running in, her robe flowing behind her. "Elphie! I heard what happened! Are you all right?" she asked frantically. She stopped dead when she saw Vidaya. "What is she doing here?" Glinda asked icily.

"Hello to you too, Glinda," responded Vidaya just as coolly. Elphaba quickly filled Glinda in.

"How good of you to come and make sure everything was all right," remarked Glinda.

"Someone had to do something," said Vidaya.

An awkward silence followed. The two blondes glared at one another. Finally, Elphaba cleared her throat.

"It's very late, and I'm not feeling very well. I would like to try and get some more sleep. I hate to throw you out like this," she said.

"Don't be silly. You just call me if you need anything," Glinda replied.

"I'm going to find my daughter," Vidaya told her.

"Thank you again. I don't know what I would do without you both."

Her two friends left her alone with her family. Liir sat beside her.

"Are you sure you're ok, Mom?" he asked.

Elphaba put her hand on his knee. "I'm fine, Liir. Thank you for taking care of your sister. I was shaking so much."

Her throat felt tight. She didn't feel safe anymore. She wished Fiyero would get back. Leina began to fuss, so Elphaba took her from Liir. She calmed down when Elphaba began humming softly. Fiyero came back a little while later.

"What did you do about Keahn, Dad?"

"I had some of the warriors take him to the Palace to lock him up."

"What about Jiana?"

"Her mother is back now, so she will be taken care of," Elphaba told him.

"I'm going to go over there to see if she's ok."

"Be careful," Fiyero warned.

Elphaba put Leina in her crib. She crossed to the window and stared into the distance. Her arms were folded across her chest. Fiyero watched her quietly. The crickets chirped a midnight serenade. A single tear splashed on Elphaba's hand, startling her. She didn't realize she had been crying again. She used her sleeve to wipe away the painful moisture.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Fiyero, breaking the silence between them.

Elphaba didn't answer at first. She wanted to tell him what Keahn had tried to do, but thinking about it terrified her. She didn't want to imagine what might have happened if she hadn't broken free. Her legs felt weak, and she had to steady herself on the window ledge. She took a few breaths to regain her composure before turning to face Fiyero. She took one look at his anxious face and the whole incident came tumbling out. He held her hand and wiped her tears away while she spoke.

"He will never come near you again. I promise you that. It's over now," Fiyero said softly.

Elphaba leaned her forehead against his wearily. "You should get some more sleep, Fae."

Elphaba slowly nodded her head. She allowed Fiyero to carry her to the bed and tuck her in. When she was comfortable, Fiyero joined her. It wasn't long before Elphaba snuggled up against him like a child who had just had a bad dream. He held her protectively and watched her drift into a pained sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**Note: This chapter is R rated. Read with discretion...**

Elphaba tossed and turned for the remainder of the night. She was tormented by Keahn's presence. She could feel his greedy hands on her skin. She whimpered in her sleep, and Fiyero held her tighter. He attempted to soothe her by stroking her silky hair.

"No!" Elphaba cried out. She bolted up, her eyes wide with fear.

"Fae, it's ok. It's just me. You were having a nightmare."

She cradled her face in her hands. Her knees were pulled up to her chest. Fiyero could see her trembling in the early morning light. He wanted to destroy Keahn for what he did to Elphaba.

"I've never been afraid of anyone before. People are usually afraid of me," Elphaba confessed. She traced the diamonds on Fiyero's hand. It seemed to calm her. "I'm glad I have you. You make me strong. I am grateful for that gift."

Elphaba leaned in and kissed Fiyero. He could feel the desperation through her willing lips. She slowly lay back, silently urging him to follow. He ran a gentle hand along her ribs and across her stomach. She twitched, but did not stop him. She needed this. She needed to forget the man who haunted her. Her pulse quickened when Fiyero began a trail of kisses down her neck. Sparks shot through her body. Fiyero stopped abruptly.

"Fiyero?" Elphaba asked. Her voice held a tone of fearful uncertainty.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

Elphaba was confused. Why was he so hesitant? Then, it dawned on her. "I want your caresses to replace his," she reassured him.

Fiyero smiled and said, "What am I waiting for, then?"

His hand went to the nape of her neck, and he massaged the soft flesh there. Elphaba made a soft, vulnerable sound in the back of her throat. She felt her body go limp. Fiyero's moist tongue teased her lips open before dipping inside. Elphaba moaned into his mouth and clutched at his shoulders. Her nails dug tiny grooves in his flesh.

"Yero," she pleaded in a whisper when he broke the kiss.

"Show me what you want," he told her.

Elphaba unbuttoned her top and moved Fiyero's hand inside. He cupped her and slowly dragged a thumb along the sensitive tip. Elphaba shuddered and leaned her head back. Fiyero gently nipped at her exposed neck while he continued his massage. She writhed beneath him in ecstasy. His mouth swiftly replaced his hand. Elphaba's eyelids fluttered wildly. Her heart was pounding in her ears. She was brought to the edge of her desires. The desperate sounds that escaped were unlike any she had ever made before. She didn't notice when he removed her skirt.

His lips hovered a breath above hers before capturing them again. Elphaba laid her hands on either side of his face. She didn't want him to stop kissing her. Her hips sought Fiyero's, and he complied. The shattering release that followed was more than Elphaba could bear. She threw her head back and cried out her lover's name. Fiyero lazily nibbled her ear as they slowly drifted down from the stars.

Fiyero's breath was warm on her neck. His tongue flicked across her skin, the cool contrast sent a shiver down her spine. He kissed his way down her neck, between her breasts, and across her stomach. His fingertips gently massaged her hips. Elphaba's body thrummed with pleasure. Fiyero slowly dragged his tongue back up her torso. She arched her back and whimpered softly. Her fingers clutched at the mattress.

"Don't hold back. I want to hear you cry for me," Fiyero murmured in her ear.

Elphaba wanted him **_now_**. She gently pushed him off only to roll on top of him. She kissed him passionately, her lips gliding like silk over his. Her tongue parted his lips in search of its mate.

They wrestled and probed, fueled by desire. Elphaba positioned herself on top of Fiyero, shivering as he slid inside. She leaned down to continue the kiss. Fiyero slid his fingers down her arms until he found her hands. His fingers entwined with hers. She squeezed his hands tightly as she began to rock. Her face became set and determined. Every fiber of her being was behind each thrust. She opened her eyes and looked down at Fiyero. She could see the love and joy in his handsome features. Elphaba felt overwhelmed by the deep connection she shared with this man. She began to weep softly.

As they neared their climax, Elphaba moved faster. Her panting became a keening cry. She closed her eyes and sat back, her spine bowing backward. Her hair cascaded like an ebony waterfall. Fiyero slowly sat up and sucked on her neck. That was all she needed. Elphaba screamed into Fiyero's shoulder as euphoria hit hard and fast. Fiyero was not far behind. When Elphaba quieted down he lay back, pulling her down with him. He kissed her deeply again. Their kisses eventually slowed and became less fevered. Elphaba nuzzled Fiyero's neck before settling down to rest. Fiyero sighed contentedly.

"I love you," he whispered against her hair. Elphaba smiled in her sleep.

Glinda was sitting up in bed. She looked over at the empty bed where Boq had once slept. She couldn't believe he was gone. She read the note she found near her pillow.

_Dear Glinda,_

_By the time you read this I will be well on my way. I am returning to Munchkinland. I can't keep torturing myself. I wish you and Shell all the best. Give my love and regrets to Elphaba and Fiyero._

_Oz Speed,_

_Boq_

Glinda sighed and placed the note on her lap. "It's better this way," she thought. "He shouldn't have to see Shell and I together. It isn't fair."

She was reading the note over when Shell knocked softly on her door.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Hi." He kissed her slowly. Shell noticed that she was distracted. "Is something wrong, Glinny?"

She handed him Boq's note. He read it quickly. "Oh, honey. I'm so sorry." Shell hugged her.

"I never meant to hurt him, but I couldn't deny my feelings for you. I hope he can forgive me," Glinda said.

"I'm sure he wants what is best for you. He would want you to be happy. You are happy, aren't you?"

Glinda flashed her pearly, white teeth. "Yes," she giggled.

"Good. Now, I have a surprise for you." Shell gave her a sly smile and a wink. He wrapped a pink, silk scarf around her eyes and led her to a small clearing not far from her hut.

"Where are we going?" asked Glinda.

"You'll find out soon enough." He stepped behind her and removed the scarf. When the silk fell away, Glinda gasped. A picnic lunch was spread out under the afternoon sun.

"Oh Shell!" she exclaimed.

"How do you like it?" he asked.

"It's perfect. Thank you." Glinda kissed him sweetly.

"The pleasure is all mine. I hope you're hungry."

They sat on the blanket and ate their lunch. Shell watched her in awe. The sunlight bounced off her golden curls creating a halo around her face. She was truly a vision to behold. Glinda caught him staring at her and blushed. She began to clear away the remaining food. When that was done, she lay on her back. Shell joined her, and they spent the remainder of the day talking and cuddling.


	25. Chapter 25

**Note: A huge thank you to all who put up with me while I wrote this story, especially sweet saturn & my friend John. I really appreciate all of your help. Thank you, thank you, thank you to all of my loyal reviewers. You guys rock! I would not have been able to finish the story were it not for your enthusiasm. Without further adieu...here is the final chapter!**

Six months later…

Elphaba had finally found peace. Keahn was gone and her father was no longer enchanted. He departed one night for his homeland. The red balloon was only a memory. He had invited Elphaba to come along and know both of her worlds. She knew that she must remain in Oz. She had her family to care for. Liir would be seventeen soon. He looked more like his father every day. Leina was starting to walk.

Elphaba watched the little girl totter along on unsteady legs. Fiyero was waiting a few feet away, arms outstretched. Leina had almost reached him when she lost her balance. She fell to her knees and looked around in a daze. Fiyero quickly scooped her up. Elphaba watched them with a smile on her face. Fiyero walked over to stand in front of Elphaba. He gave her a quick kiss and lovingly rubbed her swollen stomach.

"How are you feeling?"

"Happy for the first time in a long while," said Elphaba.

She felt a faint pressure in her stomach. "I think the baby is happy too."

"Why?" asked Fiyero.

She moved Fiyero's hand over the spot. The baby kicked again. Fiyero smiled warmly.

"I can't wait for this little guy to arrive."

"It should be interesting since Glinda is due around the same time," Elphaba said.

Fiyero chuckled softly. "Shell and I are well aware of that."

"Waah!"

"I think someone's hungry," said Fiyero.

He walked into the hut to feed Leina. Elphaba remained outside. She thought about everything she had been through. In a strange way, she was grateful. Her suffering had made her stronger. For the first time in her life she was proud of whom she was. Elphaba slowly caressed her protruding belly. She truly hoped her baby was born green.


End file.
